Forgive and Forget?
by divinething
Summary: Finished Jack Sparrow broke Michelle's heart two years ago, but when he comes back in to her life, can she forgive him and forget what happened? Sequel to False Identity.
1. Two Years Later

[A/N: Hey!  This is my second fanfic, the sequel to False Identity.  Don't worry, I'll think up a better title!  To all who are new readers, thank you for checking out my story, and I advise you to read False Identity first, but if you don't want to, I think all of the questions you have will be answered over time, but don't quote me on that.  To all of my False Identity readers, yay!  You are still sticking with me!  Ok, enough talking.  Let's get on with the story!]

Disclaimer: I only own POTC on DVD.

Michelle stood by the window of the dress shop and looked out towards the water.  She missed sailing so much; the wind in her face and blowing her hair, the smell of the salty water, and how it felt like all her problems were being left behind her.  The last time she had been on a ship was the day she fled to Port Royal.  She closed her eyes and remembered the day she had first arrived two years ago.

_'Michelle stepped off the ship and into the bustling streets of Port Royal.  She had only been to Will's house once before, but she thought she knew the general direction.  After taking a few wrong turns, she finally asked a man to point her in the direction of the Turner residence._

Once she finally made her way to their front door, it was past midday.  She walked up to the large oak front doors of the beautiful white house and knocked.  A couple of seconds later she was met by the face of Elizabeth.

_"Michelle!" she cried, pulling her into a hug.  "I'm so surprised to see you!  And so soon!"_

_"Well, I can't get enough of you guys," Michelle replied, breaking the hug._

_"Come on in.  Do you want something to eat?"_

_Once they had tea ready, Elizabeth told her about how the Commodore kept his word and how Will had just started up his own blacksmith shop.  When she asked why Michelle was there, she proceeded to tell Elizabeth about how she told Jack she loved him and the whole mess that happened afterward.  Elizabeth pulled her into a hug and told her she deserved much better than that unfaithful lying bastard.  The whole time Michelle didn't shed a single tear.  She had wasted enough of them on Captain Jack Sparrow.'_

"Excuse me miss," said a woman, interrupting Michelle's thoughts.  She turned from the window to look at the woman who had a light blue dress draped over her arm.  "I'm ready to pay for my dress."

Once Michelle had boxed the dress and the woman had paid, she called back to the store manager to say she was leaving.  She walked to the Turner's house and knocked on the door.  When no one answered, she turned the doorknob to see if the door was unlocked.  It was, and she went into the house.

"Hello?  Is anyone here?" she called.  She looked up at the landing at the top of the stairs and saw a brown haired boy looking at her through the bars.  "William!" she called, running up the stairs.

"Chelle!" he called, tottering over to her.  Michelle took the little boy into her arms and swung him into the air, causing him to laugh.  She set him down and asked, "Where's your mother?"

"I'm right here," said Elizabeth, coming out of a room down the hall.  Her son waked over to hr and extended his arms towards her.  She picked him up and walked over to Michelle, giving her a hug with her free arm.  They walked downstairs and into the sitting room.  Once they were both snug on the soft blue velvet couches and William was playing with little toy cars in the corner, the two women started to chat.

"So, is Will still working at the shop?" Michelle asked.

"Yes.  He got a new order for a sword for Captain Blake.  He lost his at sea."

Michelle laughed.  "What a great captain.  Can't even keep a hold of his sword."

Both of the women laughed at this.  After they caught their breath, Elizabeth asked, "So… has Robert asked you yet?"

Michelle sighed.  Elizabeth was always asking if the man she was seeing, Robert Bennett, had asked her to marry him yet.  They had met a year ago at Governor Swann's birthday party.  "No, he hasn't," Michelle told her.

Elizabeth looked disappointed.  "He hasn't asked you?"

Michelle shook her head.  This wasn't the first time the subject of her getting married had come up.  "Why do you keep asking me?"

It was Elizabeth's turn to sigh.  "I just want you to be happy.  And Will does too.  The two of you are so sweet together, and we want you to be taken care of.  We're worried about you."

"I'm fine.  I've lived on my own since I was seventeen, and have managed to make it through all of that."  Sure she practically starved back in Tortuga, but Elizabeth didn't need to know that.  Besides, being skinny made corsets a lot easier to wear.  "Trust me, I'm fine."

Elizabeth didn't look convinced.  "I just want what's best for you."  The women gave each other a hug.

At that moment the door opened and a voice said, "Hello!"

William's face lit up, and he ran into the foyer.  "Hey there!  How's my boy doing today?"  He picked up his son and ruffled his hair.  The two women walked in.

"Will!  Put him down, you're going to get him all dirty."  Will put him back down on the ground and walked over to give his wife a hug and kiss.

"I have a gift for you," he said to William.  He went back outside and returned with a little wooden sword.  William took the sword and said, "I'm a piwate!"

This made Michelle laugh.  "Like father like son."

Will came over and gave her a hug.  "Have any good news for us?"

Elizabeth walked over and Will put his arms around her.  "Nope, she's not engaged yet."

Michelle laughed.  "What is with you two?  Both of you are obsessed with me getting married," she said, hitting Will lightly on the arm.

"So Michelle, do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Ok.  I don't have any plans."

After dinner, Michelle walked to her little one story home.  It wasn't the best house in the world, but it was the right size for her, not too expensive, and had a view of the sea.  She walked in to the backyard and gathered pails of well water.  She put the pails in front of the fire to warm them for her bath.  Once the water was ready, she poured them into the bath, undressed, and sank into the warm water.  She thought about Will and Elizabeth, and how they want her to get married.  She really liked Robert, he was a great guy, but she didn't love him.  After the whole Jack escapade, she had closed her heart off to everyone except Will and Elizabeth.  And even then she didn't tell them all of her troubles.  She wanted what they had badly: a loving and caring relationship.  And while she cared for Robert, she didn't love him.  _'Damn you Sparrow'_ she thought to herself.  The thought of him made her blood boil with anger.  It was all his fault.  If he hadn't made her fall in love with him and then broken her heart, she wouldn't be in this mess.  He was such a self-centered ass.  She could just strangle his sorry neck.  Michelle broke out of her thoughts and realized her water had become cold.  She quickly finished up and got out.

Once she was in her nightgown, she went into her bed and fell right to sleep.

****************

Michelle was in Tortuga.  She had a letter grasped in her hand and tears were flowing from her eyes.  The note said that her brother had died out at sea.  Suddenly she was at Christina's Pub and was running around frantically.  It was her first day on the job.  A drunk man was harassing her and asking her how much she cost.  She knew there were prostitutes in the city, but her brother had sheltered her from most of it.  She ran out of the bar crying.  But instead of walking out of the pub she was back in it behind the bar a couple of years later.  A man walked up to her and sat down in front of her.  It was Jack.  The scene changed again to her first time on the rigging.  She saw the boat beneath her and felt thrilled and frightened at the same time.  Suddenly she was looking at Will after she told him about her being a woman.  Next she was jerked out on to the deck under the stars, kissing Jack for the first time.  And last, she was looking into a pair of chocolate eyes as a voice whispered to her, "I'll always come back for you."

[A/N: There you go!  I finally posted it.  R/R!]


	2. Drinks All Around

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POTC characters.  
  
Michelle woke up in a cold sweat. She got out of bed and threw open her window, letting the wind from the ocean come into her room and cool her face. She breathed in the salty smell of the air and gave a sigh of relief. The sea always seemed to calm her down. She walked over to her wash bin and splashed water on her face. Once she had dried off her face, she looked into the mirror over wash bin and tried to remember what her dream had been about. But the more she thought about it, the more it trickled out of her mind like water until she couldn't remember any of it, although she could feel that it wasn't a good dream. She looked at the clock on her wall and realized she had to be at work in a couple of minutes. She quickly put on a plain dark green dress and brushed her long brown hair. She hadn't cut it since her masquerade as a boy, and it had grown down to the middle of her back. After she slipped on a pair of shoes and shoved a hat on her head, she left for work.  
  
Michelle had just finished helping a woman when a tall, clean-shaven man in a wig and a blue coat walked in. He looked over at Michelle, who had her back to him, and smiled. "Hello Michelle," he said.  
  
Michelle turned around at the sound of her name. "Hello Robert."  
  
Robert came over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful today. You should wear your hair down more often."  
  
"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind. So, why are you here? Come to buy a dress for me?"  
  
He laughed. "Actually, I was wondering if you could join me for dinner tonight."  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"Good. I'll come get you at seven."  
  
"Ok. And I'll wear my hair down. Just promise me you won't wear the wig?"  
  
"I promise. 'Till then." He gave her another kiss before leaving.  
  
Once Michelle got home, she washed up and brushed her hair. She then went through all of her outfits and chose a black velvet dress that had white fabric around the neckline. On her neck she fastened a pearl necklace Robert had given her for her birthday. She didn't wear any of her other jewels, which she kept locked in a chest under a loose floorboard. They would look too expensive for her to afford, and people would suspect that she stole them, which she did. No one in Port Royal, not even Robert, knew about her past as a pirate except Will and Elizabeth, and Michelle wanted to keep it that way. A little past seven, a knock came at her door. She opened it, and was met by a bouquet of flowers, behind which was Robert. He had kept is word; his sandy hair wasn't covered by a wig. "They're beautiful!" she exclaimed as she took them from his hands. She brought them into the kitchen and put them in a vase of water.  
  
"Shall we go?" he asked, extending his arm. Michelle took it, and arm in arm they walked down to a little restaurant by the water.  
  
Once they got there and ordered their dinners, Robert and Michelle started talking. Robert was a lieutenant in the navy, so Michelle was always interested in his work, especially if it involved catching pirates. But they hadn't caught a certain captain yet, much to her dismay. It paid to have the fastest ship in the Caribbean.  
  
"Michelle, I need to ask you something," Robert said out of the blue.  
  
"What is it?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Well, I. uh." He started to pat down his coat trying to find something. When he found it, he reached into his coat and pulled it out. It was a miniature box. "Michelle," he began, "will you marry me?" He took off the lid of the box, revealing a diamond ring set in silver. Michelle didn't know what to say. She knew he was going to propose some time, but it was still a shock. "Yes, I'll marry you Robert," she said.  
  
Robert's lips broke out in to a grin. Michelle gave him her own smile, but it wasn't as big. He stood up and walked over to her side of the table. He pulled her off her chair, grabbed her by the waist, and lifted her into the air, moving around in a little circle. Michelle started laughing. When he finally placed her back on the ground he took her left hand in his and slid the ring on to her fourth finger. He put his arms around her and they kissed.  
  
****************  
  
Michelle was once again standing in front of the Turner's door. She knocked, and was soon greeted by Elizabeth.  
  
"Michelle! I didn't expect you to come over! Come in, come in."  
  
Once she was ushered into the house, Michelle held up her left hand so Elizabeth could see the ring on her finger. "Robert proposed to me last night."  
  
Elizabeth hugged her friend. "I'm so happy for you Michelle," she said. "You have got to let me throw you two an engagement party. I can ask my father if we can have it at the Governor's Mansion. I know he'll say yes. It will be a great party!" Elizabeth started rambling on about the decorations and food and the people she will invite as they made their way into the sitting room. "So Michelle," she said once she stopped for a breath, "do you want some tea?"  
  
While they prepared the tea, Elizabeth kept rambling on, saying she had the perfect dress for Michelle to wear. Michelle couldn't help but smile. Elizabeth was more excited about the engagement than she was, and she was the one who was getting married.  
  
"Michelle?" Elizabeth asked, jerking her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Sorry Elizabeth. I was just thinking about my wedding."  
  
This got Elizabeth started again, except this time about the wedding. Michelle sat back and sipped her tea as her friend rambled on about the church she got married in and how it would be "perfect."  
  
****************  
  
Michelle stood next to Robert, his hand around her waist, and greeted what had to be the one hundredth person who told them "Congratulations." Elizabeth had really outdone herself. The ballroom was full of people, there was food set up on tables, and a small orchestra was playing music while people danced. She had even let Michelle borrow one of her dresses. It was light green, almost white, fabric with gold thread stitched all around it. A beautiful gold pendant hung around her neck; her hair was all gathered up, wound, and knotted at the top of her head; and her mouth was plastered into a smile. There were so many people, and most of them she didn't know. The whole upper class of Port Royal seemed to be gathered here to celebrate her engagement. Robert saw that Michelle looked strained, so he asked her to dance. They whirled around the dance floor, but after a while Michelle started to feel a little dizzy. "I'm going to go out for some air," Michelle told Robert. She walked out onto the balcony and breathed deeply through her nose. A cold gust of wind from the sea blew around her, causing a shiver to creep up her spine. Michelle rubbed her hands on her exposed arms, trying to warm herself. Suddenly, she heard a bang. Michelle had been on a ship long enough to recognize that sound; it was a cannon being fired. A cannon being fired from the fort responded to it.  
  
"Pirates!" Michelle whispered. "Pirates!" Michelle yelled. She ran back into the ballroom. "Pirates!" she yelled again. The whole room fell silent and stared at her. "What are you waiting for, go do something!" That broke everyone out of the trance that had gotten a hold of them. The men got up and made for the door while the women screamed and ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. Elizabeth and Michelle started to herd the women into the foyer and upstairs where they would be safe in a locked bedroom. Michelle led the women to the stairs while Elizabeth ran ahead and moved them into the room. "Hurry!" Michelle yelled, pushing the women up the stairs. She ran back in to the ballroom. A couple of women were still in there gathering their possessions. "Just leave it!" she called to them. She ran to them and dragged them away from the ballroom.  
  
BOOM!  
  
All of the sudden, a loud boom echoed through the house, causing Michelle to stop at the bottom of the stairs. She looked over towards the door. The door was pushed and another boom sounded. "Run upstairs," she ordered the women, but they were at the top of the stairs and making their way to Elizabeth already. Michelle ran up the stairs as the pirates kept lunging at the door. She was at the middle of the stairs when she heard a loud crack. The pirates had broken down the door! Michelle looked towards the door where Elizabeth was standing. She wouldn't be able to make it in time. She looked down the stairs and saw a couple of pirates were making their way up to her. Michelle ran the rest of the way up the stairs and turned left down the hall, the opposite direction of where Elizabeth was. She didn't want to lead the pirates to the others, and hopefully they wouldn't go to look in there.  
  
She ran down the hall, went into a room, and closed the door. Inside there was a desk, bookshelves, some chairs, and a fireplace. She went over to a window and looked out of it. The drop was too high for her to escape out the window. The pirates' footsteps were getting nearer, so she grabbed a chair and stood in front of the door. When it opened, she swung the chair forward. It hit the first pirate, splintering on impact. He fell backwards, the other two jumping out of the way just in time. Michelle ran to the back of the room and looked for another weapon. The pirates had entered the room and were walking slowly towards her. She looked to her left and saw a fire poker. She picked it up and brandished it like a sword. The pirates stopped advancing. One of them took out his sword and cautiously walked to her. Once he was near enough, Michelle lunged to stab him in the leg. He blocked the blow with his sword, causing shock waves to travel up the poker and in to Michelle's arm. She almost dropped the poker but held on to it and swooped in and hit the pirate on the side of the head, knocking him unconscious. She turned to the third pirate, poker at the ready. He took out his sword and started fighting with her. It was hard to fight with the poker, but she ended up knocking him out as well. She turned around towards the door and gasped. The first pirate, who she had hit in the head with a chair, was standing up with a gun pointed at Michelle in his hand. She dropped the poker on the ground with a clank. The pirate smiled, showing a set of rotten teeth and cocked his gun. Michelle started freaking out and was searching for a way to get out of this. "Parley," she blurted out, surprising both her and the pirate.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Parley," Michelle repeated. "You have to take me to your captain now."  
  
The prate grumbled and put his gun into a sash that was wrapped around his waist. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. Once they were in the hall, Michelle took a quick glance at the door where Elizabeth had the women. The door was closed. Hopefully the pirates hadn't found them yet. The pirate pulled Michelle down the stairs. The ballroom was in shambles. It seemed like the pirates had taken everything apart in there. Most of the pirates had left, but a couple of them were still looking through the mess for anything they might have missed. The pirate led Michelle out the door and on to the road that led to town.  
  
The town was a wreck. Everyone was running around, pirates were carrying treasures, and the navy officers were trying to kill as many pirates as they could. The pirate ran with Michelle through the crowd to the sea. On the shore were a bunch of rowboats. The pirate shoved Michelle in to one and hopped in after her. They made their way to a sinister looking ship. Michelle could make out "The Swift" from peeling letters on the side of ship. The boat was hauled aboard and the pirate pashed Michelle onto the deck. Michelle was greeted by the unsmiling faces of the crew. The pirate led her to the wheel, where a solemn-faced pirate in a large coat and a black hat over a mass of black hair stood. The pirate walked up to him and said, "Captain Board, this wrench has demanded parley."  
  
The captain nodded and motioned for Michelle to come forward. She stepped up to him, and he looked her up and down. Finally, he spoke. "What be yer name missy?" His voice sounded like fingernails scratching a chalkboard, which made Michelle cringe.  
  
"Michelle Davis," she replied.  
  
The captain thought for a minute. Finally, realization dawned on his face. "You're that lass who the party was being held for. Up at the gov'nor's. It must've cost a lot for that party." The captain paused for a second, a plan forming in his head. "People would pay a lot for you to be safely home I imagine." He seemed to have made up his mind. He turned to the pirate who had brought her. "Lock our guest in the brig."  
  
"What?" Michelle yelled, trying to break free of the pirate who had taken her by the arms. "Why are you locking me up?"  
  
"Because, ye'll make a great ransom. Take her away."  
  
The pirate dragged her down to the brig, Michelle trying to get away the whole time. "Let me go!" she screamed, but the pirate kept leading her down the stairs. When they were in the brig, he shoved her down into a cell. Michelle got up and ran for the door, but he had already closed and locked it. She tried to push it open, but it was no good. The pirate left and went back on deck, leaving Michelle all alone in the dark. She combed her fingers through her hair, which had fallen out on the way to the ship. How was she going to get out of this?  
  
[A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's kind of like POTC, but it's going to be different, trust me. I didn't get a lot of reviews for my last chapter (only two! *tear*) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now it's time for review responses!  
  
Laraeliae Black: The ending was a dream, but it consisted of flashbacks. So it was clips of her life being replayed when she was dreaming. I know that kind of sounds confusing too, but I hope you get it now.  
  
Lauren04: Yes, I'm going to write more chapters (and this one shows that lol) and I plan for this one to be longer than False Identity.  
  
Thanks to Chelles for beta-ing my story. You're a life saver!  
  
R/R!] 


	3. Rescue Attempts

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC.

"But you have to go save her!" Elizabeth yelled.

Her father sighed.  "It is unfortunate that this friend of yours was taken, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"Yes you can!  You can tell the Navy that you want them to look for her.  They have to listen to you!"

"Elizabeth, I'm tired of arguing with you.  The Navy stays here.  That's final."  He walked out of the ballroom and went to survey the damage in the other words.  But Elizabeth wouldn't give up.  She continued to follow him.

"Father, if it wasn't for her, all of the guest that were here would've been kidnapped as well, including me.  You owe her, and the lest you could do was go get her."

The governor wasn't listening to her, and continued walking.  Elizabeth stood there fuming.  How could he just leave her with those pirates?  The Navy wouldn't help her; they had to obey her father.  Elizabeth sat there thinking and got an idea.  It wasn't the best idea, but it was an idea.  She left the Governor's to go find Will.

****************

"Will, I need you to do something for me."  Elizabeth was back at her house talking to her husband.

"What is it?" he replied.

"The pirates who came here yesterday took Michelle.  My father won't do anything for me, and I have an idea of how to get her back."  Will nodded, signaling for her to continue.  "You have to find Jack and get him to help you find her."

"Elizabeth, that won't work.  Jack won't help us.  There's no benefit in it for him."

"Then pay him.  Come on Will, you know where Jack will be, you were his first mate before."

Will thought about it.  "He'll be around Tortuga I'll wager."  He sighed.  "I'll go look for him.  There has to be a ship around here that's passing by Tortuga."

Once Will had a bag packed with some clothes and money for fare, they went out to the docks.  They found a merchant ship that was just leaving, and the crew agreed to drop Will off at Tortuga.  Before he boarded, he turned and gave Elizabeth a hug.  "I may not be back for a while.  Jack may be there right now; he may be there in a couple of months.  Just don't worry.  I'll find Michelle."  He gave her a kiss, and boarded the ship.

****************

Will was resting in his room when he heard voices shouting outside.  He got up and went out on deck to investigate.  The crew was frantically scurrying around.  Will asked a sailor that was near him, "What is it?  It's been to early to have arrived in Tortuga."

"It's a pirate ship!" a cabin boy told him.  "They're gaining on us."  Will looked back and smiled.  He couldn't have had better timing.

****************

Jack looked at the ship through his telescope.  He closed it and looked down at his crew.  "It's a merchant vessel, I'm sure of it.  Gents, haul up the colors, and get the cannon ready."

The crew quickly did what their captain told them.  When they were close to the ship, Jack ordered for the warning shot to be fired.  They weren't going to shoot down the ship, but they wanted to scare them.  And by the looks of how they were running around on deck, they had done just that.  Jack smiled a devious smile.  "Prepare to board!" he ordered his crew.  They all grabbed a rope and swung aboard.  When Jack saw the merchant ship's crew wasn't fighting back, he swung his way over.  He landed on the ship and looked up to see a familiar face.  "Will, what are ye doin' with this lot?" he asked, shaking his hand.

"Looking for you," Will replied.  He bent down and whispered, "I have a business proposition for you Jack."

"Really?  Well, let's get to it.  We'll talk about it over in me cabin."  He yelled out to the crew, "Mr. Turner and I will be over on the Pearl.  Take what ye can and don't harm the people.  If they try to fight ye, ye have me permission to show them the end of yer pistols."  He made sure the merchant ship's crew heard that last bit before swinging back onto the Black Pearl with Will.

Once they were in Jack's cabin, Jack offered Will a bottle of rum, which Will refused politely.  Jack shrugged and took both bottles with him to the chair across the table from where Will was sitting.  "So, what's this business proposition of yours?" Jack asked.

"A couple of days ago, pirates invaded Port Royal," Will began.

"And this concerns me how?" Jack asked, taking a swig of rum.

"Well, they took Michelle."

This caused Jack to spit out the rum that was in his mouth.  He took his sleeve and wiped his chin.  "That's very unfortunate.  But, I have nothing to do with that woman anymore."

"I know Jack, but the Navy won't go after her, and Elizabeth thought you would help us."

"I'm sorry Will, I have much more important things to do with me time."  Jack stood up and was heading for the door when Will added, "We will pay you, of course."

This made Jack stop in his tracks.  He thought about it for a minute, turned around and held out his hand.  "You have an accord."  They shook on it, and Jack made Will tell him anything he knew about the pirates, which wasn't a lot.  Jack then shooed Will out of his cabin and started pouring over a map of the sea near Port Royal, seeing what direction the current and the wind would take the ship, approximately where the ship would be, and where Jack needed to go to catch up with it.  It was past sunset when Jack was finally satisfied with the course they were going to take.  He rolled up the map and went on deck to tell the crew to change course.  They'd have to work through the night to get good time.  But Jack didn't mind.  He loved a chase.

****************

The winds were stronger than Jack thought, so they were making better time than he planned.  After a couple of days they spotted the Swift.  The crew of the Black Pearl started working harder, making sure not one gust of wind escaped the sails.  They were getting closer and closer to the Swift.  "Send up the colors," Jack ordered.  The pirate flag sailed high on the mast, billowing in the wind.  Soon, the Swift's flag was flying high.  "Load the cannons," Jack ordered.  Some of the crew stood by the cannons while the rest stood on deck ready to board and fight the other crew.  In no time, the Black Pearl was next to the Swift, both of them stopped in the water.  "Fire," Jack yelled.  The Black Pearl shot at the Swift, who in turn fired on the Black Pearl.  Through the fire, some of the Black Pearl's crew boarded the Swift and started fighting.  "Ready Will?" Jack asked.  Will nodded and they swung aboard.

****************

Michelle was sitting down in her cell when she heard a lot of shouting and running feet on the deck above her.  She looked up, wondering what was making them run around.  She was answered by the sound of a cannon firing.  The Swift was under attack!  Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  She looked up and saw the captain.  "Time to go," he yelled, grabbing the keys to the cell.

"Now, I can't allow ye to do that," a voice said from behind the captain.  He turned around and was met with a plank of wood hitting him in the face.  The captain fell into a heap on the floor.  Michelle looked at the man who hit the captain and gasped.  It was Jack.  He picked up the keys and unlocked the door, swinging it open.  He offered him her hand and said, "Come on luv."

"I'm not going anywhere with you Jack," Michelle replied.

Jack looked confused.  "What?"

"Are you deaf?  I said I'm not coming with you," Michelle replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Suit yourself."  He closed the door and relocked it.  "Women," he muttered to himself as he left the brig, leaving Michelle in there with the now unconscious Captain Board.  She stood up and looked out of the bars.  Footsteps were coming from the stairs, and Will stepped through the doorway, the keys in his hands.  "Michelle," he called, running up and unlocking the door.  She stepped out and dusted off her dress.

"Thank you Will.  That was very kind of you to rescue me."

He gave her a confused look.  "Anytime," he said.

They made their way on deck, where both the crews were still fighting, but it looked like Jack's crew was going to win.  "You better go onto the Black Pearl," Will told Michelle.  Michelle made her way to the side of the ship and swung over to the Black Pearl, gracefully landing on the deck.  She could fight if she wanted to; she was better than most the people out there, but she decided that she wasn't going to get involved in this fight.  It's not like she was a pirate.  Soon the Swift's crew was captured and brought on to the Black Pearl's deck, where they watched their ship being blown up.  It was damaged too much from the fight to be of much use to anyone.  The crew was filed into two rowers, which were set into the water some way off from an island that they would be marooned on.  Once the boats were in the water, Jack and his crew sailed away.

****************

Once they were some distance away and sailing smoothly, Jack addressed Michelle.  "Welcome back to the Black Pearl Michelle.  You'll see that yer old room is ready for you to reclaim it."

Michelle lifted her chin and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Sparrow, but I do believe I don't know what you're talking about.  But I'm sure one of your men will be so kind as to show me the way."

"Don't fool yourself.  You know you remember everything about this ship from when you were a part of me crew," Jack replied, a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Jack, as far as I'm concerned, I was never a part of your crew or sailed on this," she looked around, "pathetic excuse for a ship."

Jack lost it then.  No one insulted his ship.  "Look, if it wasn't for me, you'd still be stuck on that pirate ship, where God knows what would've happened to you.  You should be grateful I saved your life back there."

The whole crew was staring at them now.  Michelle yelled, "_You_ saved my life?  If I remember correctly, it was Will who saved me.  He was the one who took me out of the cell."

"Because you wouldn't come out for me!"

"But you still locked the door!  I bet you would've left me in there if it weren't for Will.  Besides, he probably convinced you to come get me, probably is paying you.  Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go retire."  She turned her back to Jack and started walking towards the rooms.  She stopped and turned around, saying, "I still need someone to show me to my room."  Gibbs, the new first mate, walked up to her and said, "Let me show ye to yer room, Miss."

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs."  She followed him down the hall to her room.  Jack stared at her until she had turned the corner.  _'Bloody woman,'_ he thought to himself.  He made a mental note to tell Will he wanted double the payment for all the trouble she was going to cause him.  He thoughts stopped abruptly and he turned around, looking at the horizon.

"What is it Jack?" asked Gibbs who had just come back from escorting Michelle to her room.

"Looks like a storm's coming," Jack said, pointing to the dark clouds in the sky.  And by the looks of things, it's gonna be a big one."

[A/N: Ahhh!  Cliffy!  I'm sorry, but I've got to keep my readers somehow! ;)  Speaking of, guess how many reviews I've gotten.  7!  That is an all time record for me for one chapter!  Woot woot!  I have the hiccups and I tried the best way for getting rid of them (a spoonful of peanut butter) and they're still here!  These are some mondo hiccups I'm dealing with here.  While I hold my breath, I'll type stuff to my reviewers!

Mer^2y: Hey buttershoes!  I am super happy that you loved my "and really bad eggs" reference.  You know I had to put it in there!

Lauren04: I'm glad my story's unique, because I was writing it and thought, _'Ya know, this is a lot like POTC with Elizabeth.'_  But I am trying to make it unique.  Have you started writing the story yet?  Email me the chapter when you get around to it.

CaptnKat: I'm glad you like it, and Jack comes in at this chapter (well, duh *smacks self on forehead*) lol I was smacking myself, not you, because I stated the obvious and, yea.  I'll shut up now.

Laraeliae Black: Thanks.  Omg everytime I write your name, I always have to look back at the page because it has so many vowels and I'm afraid I'll leave some of them out, but it's a very cool name.

PyrateReba: Click my name and it'll show you all the stories I've written, which is only two, but False Identity is on there (first story).  If that doesn't show up, email me and I'll send you a summary, or the chapters if you wanted to read them for yourself.

Ashley: As you can see, Jack is coming to the rescue, but is being paid, so look at it however you want to.  Michelle thinks Will technically is, but that's because she hates Jack and he's being paid and not doing it because he wants to.

BRITTANYBAKER: Wow.  *blushes*  I'm glad my story is that good!  I'm sorry, but it might take a while for me to post the chapters because I have little time over the weekdays to write, so I mostly write over the weekends.  I wrote the first two chapters at school, but when I retyped them (especially the second one) I had a lot of errors (thanks to my betaer Chelles!).  But I'm running out of books to read during class, so I'll probably start doing that again.

Well, there are all the reviews!  And thank you so much for all my reviewers.  When I get one in my inbox, I start screaming and can't stop shutting up about how I got another review and how they said my story was good.  It just makes my day!  And I STILL have my hiccups.  Well, I'm off.  R/R!

P.S. Did you check out Johnny Depp at the Golden Globes?  He was there!  But he didn't win, which I was so sad about.  But then he got nominated for an Oscar!  It's his first ever Oscar nomination!  The guy from the newspaper was saying who he thought would win, and he said that he thinks Johnny Depp should win best actor!  So be rooting for him and who knows, maybe he'll win!]


	4. The Storm

Michelle lay on her bed, her face buried in the pillow as she let out a scream.  She had spent the last two years staying away from Jack, and now she was forced to be in his presence until they made it back to Port Royal.  Fortunately, Port Royal was a couple days away, so she only had a couple of days to endure him.  Tears threatened to erupt from her eyes when she thought about him and what he did to her.  But she hadn't cried in two years, and she wasn't going to start now.  The only way she would survive this mess is if she stayed strong and pretended Jack didn't bother her.  She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.  She hadn't meant to snap at him on deck and cause a scene, but seeing him brought up feelings of hurt that caused her to erupt like that.  The last thing she wanted was to be reminded of the time when she was a part of the crew for the Black Pearl.  She had spent the last two years denying to herself that she was ever a pirate.  Sure it was the most fun she had had in her life, but it was also the most emotional.  She turned around so she was facing the ceiling.  'That's odd,' she thought to herself, 'but I could have sworn it was brighter outside when I came in here.'  Suddenly, a flash of blinding white light appeared in her room for a fraction of a second, causing her to shield her eyes.  This was followed by a loud grumble.  It was a storm!

Michelle ran out of her room and on to the deck.  She slipped and landed on her butt from the slippery deck.  Using the wall for support, she slowly made her way back to her feet.  She went back in to her room, took off her high heels, threw them in the corner, and ran back out on to the deck.  With her shoes off, she was better able to keep her footing on the wet, moving deck.  The wind was strong, tossing her hair and dress all over the place.  A bolt of lightning illuminated the deck, showing the crew running around trying to keep the ropes secure, but they would get undone because of the harsh winds and go flying again.  Michelle wiped the water off her face and ran out to help the crew.  She grabbed a rope that had gone undone and secured it into where she hoped was the right place.  It was too dark to tell, but she thought she got it right.  The boat gave a violent lurch, causing her to topple over someone.  She got back up and yelled, "Sorry!"

"What?" said a male voice.

"SORRY!" she yelled even louder so that he could hear her over the howling wind.

"Is that you Michelle?"  It was Will.  "Get back into your room"

"What?" Michelle yelled.

"GET BACK INTO YOUR ROOM!" he repeated.

"I can't hear you Will," Michelle replied.

"What?" Will asked, but a wave came up on to the deck, causing Michelle to fall off her feet and slide to the other side of the boat.  She got on to her hands and knees and used the side of the boat to lift her back up on her feet.  Another lightning bolt streaked the air.  Michelle saw a loose rope and tried to grab it.  She almost reached it when the wind carried it up and made it whip through the air.  It came back down abruptly and dragged across her cheek.  She put her hand to her face and felt drops of blood beading out of the cut.  She wiped it away and reached for the rope again.  She was successful this time and soon she had tied it down.  The winds started to pick up.  The rain seemed to be coming sideways, stinging her face.  She brushed the water from in front of her eyes, but stopped when she heard a loud ripping sound.  Lightning filled the air, letting Michelle see what had caused the noise.  One of the sails had ripped down to the middle, so half of the sail was in two bits.  The loud thunder came almost immediately after, causing the floor to shake.  Michelle grasped the railing and tried to stop herself from being flung into the violent sea below.  Another bolt of lightning showed Michelle that Gibbs had taken over the wheel and now Jack was trying to fix the damage with the sail, but it continued ripping from all the wind.  The crew tried to secure the ropes tighter than the others, but to no avail.  A thunderclap sounded again, but not as loud as the previous one.  The storm was finally moving away from them.  Michelle started to walk to the other side of the ship, but a wave hit the ship at that moment and she was sent over to where most the men were trying to save what was left of the sail and crashed into someone's legs, causing a bunch of men to fall on top of her.  "Sorry!" she yelled for the second time that night.

"It's alright," yelled a voice next to her.  He stood up and offered Michelle a hand, which she gratefully accepted.  She got pulled up on to her feet, but she ended up losing her balance and almost falling back down.  Fortunately, the man who helped her up put his arms around her waist, stopping her from falling.  "Thank you," she yelled over the wind.

"Anytime luv," replied the voice.  He then went away to deal with other matters while she stood there trying to help get the boat under control.  After about thirty minutes, the storm had left completely except for some dark clouds and a light drizzle.  Michelle surveyed the deck.  It was a mess.  The men lay everywhere on the deck, exhausted from the ordeal they just went through.  Jack was standing up at the wheel talking to the ship's carpenter, Jeffrey Clark.  From the solemn looks on their faces, it didn't look like the report was good.

Finally, Jack walked over to the crew and said, "We, ah, seem to have some trouble with the ship that needs to be repaired right away if we want to, well, ever sail again.  The closest land to us is a little island to the West that we can stay at until the repairs are done.  So get up you dogs and lets get this ship over there!"

The crew groaned, but they got up and did as they were told.  Soon the Black Pearl was beached on the island.  The crew got off, and half of them searched for any fresh water supplies while the other half started to work on the ship, receiving orders from Jeffrey.  Soon, the men came back, informing Jack that a river was not far from the camp.  They went on to the boat and took out some of the food from the galley while a fire was being made to cook the food.  Soon meat and bread were being passed around to everyone as they sat around the fire telling stories to lighten up the mood.  But all of them were so tired that right after they finished eating they went to sleep.  Michelle sat up and looked at the setting sun.  She knew it was strange, but she enjoyed being stuck here on this island sitting in the sand by the sea with a bunch of pirates.  She felt like a bird being let free of its cage.  Port Royal was a great town, but it was too crowded and proper.  She missed the sea, but she didn't realize how much until now.  She heard someone sit next to her, and turned around to see Jack.  "Good work out there luv."

"Thank you," she said, looking back out at the water, which gave him a good view of her cheek.

"Michelle, you seem to have a cut on your cheek."

Oh yea.  She forgot about that.  "Oh it's nothing," she said, putting her hand over the wound.  But this caused some pain because the skin around it was still tender.  She gave a small wince, but Jack noticed.

"I don't think it's nothing," he said.  He reached down and came back up with a little hip flask in his hand.  "Now this may sting a little luv," he warned her.  Before she could protest, he poured some rum over her cut.  It stung a little.  That was an understatement.  She was about to tell him off for it, but decided not to.  She was too worn out to yell, and she didn't want to cause another scene.  Jack tore off a piece of his shirt and dabbed her cheek so all the excess rum was off.

"I didn't know you knew so much about cleaning out cuts," Michelle told him.

"You can't spend as much time as I do around ships and rum without picking up a couple of tricks."  He stood up and walked over to the fire where he picked up a plate and some meat for himself.

Michelle's eyelids became heavy and she realized every blink was getting longer and longer.  She was so exhausted from all the events that had happened that day.  She looked around the group and saw Jack staring at her as he ate his dinner.  He gave her a small smile.  She returned the gesture before collapsing onto the sand and falling fast asleep.

[A/N: I know it's not as long as my other chapters, but it had a lot of action so don't be mad at me!  Ok, now on to the reviews!

Laraeliae Black: lol I say good chapter all the time too.  I feel like a broken record, but that's what I feel, and there really isn't more to it.

Lauren: Well the last time I checked, we were writing one together.  And I know Michelle's been acting like a real bitch (pardon my French) but if you think about what she's been through, she has a reason to be as bitchy towards him as she want.

Mer^2y: LOL!  "You 'ave to be like ze 'ippo."  lol that guy is really random.

TriGemini: Michelle can be really difficult, but she can control her anger.  Well, at least for a day (lol).

Thank you for beta-ing Chelles!  You are my hero!  Even though I found the off mistake before you did!  R/R!]


	5. Catching Fish

[A/N: If you haven't read False Identity, you may be confused a bit later when I refer to it, so I suggest you read it speedy quick if you haven't.]

Michelle woke up with a huge backache. Sand was not the best thing to sleep on. She slowly got up and looked around. Most of the crew was up and trying to fix the boat. She saw Will sleeping a little ways away, so she decided to go wake him up. "Hey Will," she said. He didn't move. "Will," she said a little louder, pushing him with her foot. He still didn't wake up. Michelle looked around and saw an empty cup lying in the sand. She picked it up and filled it with sea water. She then walked over to Will and poured it over his face. This woke him up. "What is it?" he asked, wiping the water off his eyes and sitting up.

"That's for all the times you used to wake me up," Michelle said. "And I was bored so I figured I'd talk to you."

"Well if that's all you want, I'm going to go back to sleep. You weren't up most of the night surveying the damage."

"How long are we going to be stuck here?"

"I don't know, but if I don't get any sleep it's going to be a long time." With that, he turned his back to her and fell back to sleep. Michelle made a mental note never to wake Will up when he's sleeping. She walked away and sat down making patterns in the sand with her fingers.

Soon, the weather had become very hot. Michelle used her hand to fan her face, but that didn't help the rest of her body become cool. She got up and walked over to the sea. She lifted her skirt and put her feet into the cool water, letting the sensation cool her down a little. She looked down into the water and gasped. She looked horrible. There was sand stuck all over her, and her hair was all tangled up and stiff from salt water and sand that had accumulated in it. She needed to wash up, but where? She wasn't going to in the sea because the salt water would just mess up her hair again and she didn't want to take off her dress in front of the whole crew. She remembered that the crew had found a small river the other day. Maybe it started as a lake. If it did, she didn't think anyone had found it yet. Making up her mind, she walked over to the palm trees and trekked through the sand to the river.

It wasn't long before she found the river. Once she did, she started to follow it away from the beach. The trees started to get greater in number the further in to the island she went, but it wasn't crowded, so she could maneuver through easily. The ground also turned grassy the farther away from the beach she became, which made it easier to walk. The sun was getting higher, making it hotter. With the combined walking and heat, Michelle was getting hotter by the minute. The fact she was in a corset didn't help either; it was making it harder for her to get air. After twenty minutes, she found what she was looking for: a small lake. She quickly undid the laces of her dress and peeled it off her body. Next, she took off her corset, leaving her in only her shift. She breathed deeply through her lungs. She had been stuck in that corset for days. The water in the lake was clear, and she could see the sand at the bottom. She walked in to the cold water until she was in the center of the small lake. The water level reached up to her mid torso. She took a deep breath and dunked her head into the water. The cold felt wonderful against her hot face. She ran her fingers through her hair to comb it out. Once she finished untangling her hair, she went back up to fill her lungs with air. She combed through her hair with her fingers one more time and started to swim around. Suddenly, Michelle thought she heard the sound of someone walking. She stopped and stood up in the water and listened carefully, but she couldn't hear anything. She was about to start swimming again when she could have sworn she heard someone. She turned to the direction of the noise. Behind a tree she could see the toe of someone's boot. She was being watched! She walked out of the water and quietly made her way over. When she was in front of the tree, she jumped around to the other side.

"AH!" yelled the person from the surprise. "Why'd you have t' go and scare me like that?"

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Michelle asked. "You weren't spying on me, where you?"

Jack looked at her. "Uh, no I wasn't, I was just… going for a walk," he said. "Yes, a walk."

Michelle noticed that Jack wasn't looking her in the face. She looked down and saw that her shift was clinging to her chest. She crossed her arms over her chest. "My face is up here Jack."

"Of course it is," said Jack, moving his gaze up to her face. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Now if you'd be so kind Jack, can you leave?"

"Sorry luv, but I can't have you out in the wilderness all by your onesy, savvy?" he told her, giving her a smile. She didn't really understand, but she just walked towards her dress and started to put out her corset. She realized that she couldn't put it on by herself. "Jack, can you help me with this?"

Jack walked over. He had taken off many corsets, but had never put them on someone before. He gave her a confused look and said, "Luv, I don't know how to do this."

"Just grab the laces and pull. It's not that difficult to do."

"Ok," he said, and wrapped his fingers around the laces. He gave them a small tug. "Jack, you need to do it harder than that," Michelle instructed him. He nodded and gave them a harder pull, causing Michelle to gasp. "I'm sorry," he said, dropping the laces.

"No, that's what you're supposed to do," Michelle told him. "Now do that again, but this time don't drop the laces and secure them so they don't get undone." Jack regrasped the laces and pulled, this time not letting go at Michelle's quick intake of breath, and tied them. "Thank you Jack," said Michelle, turning around to face him. Because he had been standing close to her when he was lacing her up, their bodies were touching each other when Michelle turned around. They looked at one another and an awkward silence passed between them. After a minute, Jack cleared his throat, lifting the spell that had gripped them. Slightly blushing, Michelle said, "We should return back to camp."

"Right," he replied. Michelle quickly moved away from him and hurriedly put on her dress, trying to calm her racing heart. After she had successfully gotten clothed, the two walked back to the camp, not talking to each other the whole way. Once they got there, Jack was quickly taken away to see his ship. Michelle headed over to a spot near the water and lay down. The sun felt warm against her skin and she soon dozed off.

(.)

Water hit Michelle's face, causing her to wake up. She sat up and looked around for the person who had splashed her. Someone was bent over and looking in the water. He quickly reached down and splashed water everywhere. He got up and did the same thing again. "Excuse me," Michelle called. "What are you doing?"

The man turned around and Michelle saw it was Jack. "What does it look like? I'm tryin' to catch some fish to eat." He saw another fish and reached down to get it, but missed it.

"You're not doing a very good job," Michelle commented. Jack just grunted. "If you're so smart, why don't you try it?"

"Why aren't you using a net?" Michelle asked, avoiding Jack's question.

"Because all of mine were either lost in the storm or are broken."

"Then why don't you make another one?"

"Because I don't have the bloody time. Now are you going to try to catch a fish or not?" asked a rather aggravated Jack.

"Alright, don't get your knickers in a bunch." Michelle stood up, gathered her skirts around her knees, and stepped into the water. She transferred her skirts to one arm and made her way towards Jack. When she was over by him, she started to look in the water. "You're never going to catch a fish without both your hands luv," he told her.

"Be quiet Jack," Michelle ordered. She looked around and saw a rather large fish. "Aha!" she whispered. She looked over at Jack and took his gun out of the scarf it was shoved in. "What are you doing?" cried Jack. Michelle pointed her gun at the fish and shot. She gave Jack his gun back and reached in to the water. She grabbed the fish by the tail and pulled it out of the water, a hole in the middle of its head. "There you go Captain," she said smugly, handing him the dead animal.

He stood there with the gun in one hand and the fish in the other. "If I kill all the fish that way, I'll run out of bullets."

"Whatever you say Captain," Michelle replied with a smile as she walked back to shore.

"Women," Jack muttered as he looked back in the water. Soon he spotted a big fish. He looked over to the shore and saw Michelle's back facing him. He turned back to the fish and cocked his gun. He glanced at Michelle once more and shot the fish. He picked it up and smiled triumphantly.

"I heard that!" Michelle yelled. Jack's smile dropped. He trudged out of the water and dropped the two fish by the fire, where they would be gutted and fried for dinner.

(.)

When dinner was ready, the whole crew sat by the fire with plates of fish and bread in one hand and a tankard of rum in the other. Michelle sat down and started trying to eat with the spoon she was given. They had run out of forks, so it was either use a spoon or your hands. Michelle decided to use the spoon, although some of the crew members, she could see, opted with the latter. She spooned up the meat and started eating. Some of the men around her were telling stories, so she listened in. She always loved their stories, even though most the time she felt like the stories were embellished for a better effect. Ben, a man around Michelle's age who hadn't been part of the crew when she was, turned to her and said, "So Michelle, d' ye got any int'restin stories t' tell?"

"Nope, my life's been pretty boring," replied Michelle. "The only adventures in Port Royal are things like going to the market to buy some bread."

"But what about your time as a pirate?" he asked.

Michelle gave him a sharp look. "How do you know I was a pirate?"

He looked down and mumbled something about the crew telling him.

Michelle laughed. "It's okay. I was just a little shocked. It's not common knowledge that I was once a pirate. In fact, only this crew and two other people in Port Royal know about it."

"I 'eard some of it from the others, but it was jus' a small bit."

Michelle smiled. "I'm guessing you want to hear the story from me." He nodded, and she started the story starting from when she was in Tortuga and how she had met Jack. Some of the men around them listened, even though most of them knew how it turned out in the end. She left out certain parts, like how Will found out about her being a woman and her romance with Jack, but other than that she tried not to leave out anything. The others nodded in agreement to what she said, and would sometimes add their own little comments. "And then I decided to leave that night in Tortuga," Michelle finished. "Not a bad story, huh?"

"Not at all," said Ben. "But why did ye leave? I would've though yeh would've stayed."

Michelle quickly glanced over at Jack, who was sitting on the other side of the fire and drinking some rum, before saying, "I just decided it was time for me to leave."

She could see Ben was going to question her further, so she quickly got up and said, "I'm going to go get some more bread." She walked over to where the food was and saw that all the bread was gone. The pirate in charge of cooking the dinner told her she could find more on board. She said thank you and walked towards the ship. She walked up the plank and onto the deck. Tools were scattered haphazardly and the sail was lying down, crooked stitches down the center in an attempt to mend it. She stepped over the mass of fabric and walked to the door of the mess hall. She looked down the stairs and saw it was pitch black. She thought and decided to look in Jack's room for a candle.

Michelle opened the door to the captain's quarters, the entrance and windows not letting any light into the dark room. She squinted and thought she could make out a table. She walked over there with her hands stretched out in front of her, trying not to run into anything. She accidentally stepped on something on the ground that rolled right out from under her feet, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Ow!" she yelled as she landed on her butt. She pulled herself back up and walked the rest of the way to the table. She reached over the surface and felt a bunch of papers. Her hand soon felt something metal. She moved her hand up and felt that it was a candle. She skimmed her hand over the top of the table and found a match. She lit the candle and held it up with the metal holder. All over the desk were maps of various waterways and ports from the Caribbean. She noticed one that seemed like it had been crumpled up in to a ball and smoothed back out again. It was a map of towns by the shore, and most of them had X's through them. Jack must've been looking for something that wasn't in these towns, probably treasure. From the look of it, he was having a hard time finding it because there were a lot of X's. He must've been so frustrated that he crumbled the paper. She took her eyes off the map and went back out the door to go to the mess hall for that bread.

Once she had found the bread, she walked over to the side of the ship facing out towards the water and munched on her bread. She blew out the candle, set it on the ground, and just looked out at the calm sea and the bright stars, savoring the solitude and peacefulness of it all. She heard the floor creak behind her and turned around to see a man standing behind her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you luv," said the man.

Michelle sighed and turned back towards the sea. "It's alright Jack."

Jack walked over and stood next to her, looking out like she was. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked, still staring out at the water.

"No," Michelle replied, keeping her eyes forward as well.

Jack turned so he was looking at her. "Who can blame ye? It's been an eventful day."

Michelle's eyes started to fill with tears. She knew where this was going. He had said the same thing to her two years ago on a night not unlike this one. "Yeah. And besides, who can resist this view?" she asked, moving her hand out towards the horizon, and trying to hold back a sob. "It's-" she swallowed and forced tears back, "it's so beautiful."

"It is," replied Jack. He put his hand on her chin and moved her face so she was looking at him. Michelle closed her eyes so she wouldn't start crying. She felt him getting closer and closer to her, his breath caressing her face, until they were barely an inch apart. He closed the small space that was between them and lightly kissed her on the lips. Michelle could smell the rum he had been drinking earlier on his breath and the salty smell of someone who has been in the ocean. It was how Michelle remembered he smelled. He hadn't changed a bit. Jack pulled away from her, his hand still on her chin. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She couldn't see his face well, but his eyes reflected the light from the moon. Those chocolate eyes made her insides melt. He leaned down and kissed her again, this time more passionately, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Michelle broke the kiss and stepped away from Jack. "What's wrong luv?" he asked, looking confused.

"I can't do this Jack," Michelle replied, sinking on to the floor. Jack walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because I just can't," she replied, looking down at the floor instead of at him.

"Why not?" he asked again.

"I don't know, okay?" Her voice cracked a little from trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes, and she continued to look at the spot on the floor.

"Is it because of what happened in Tortuga?" Michelle looked at Jack when he said this. A tear rolled down her cheek, which was followed by another one. Soon, Michelle was crying hysterically into her hands. Jack reached over and pulled her in to his arms. Michelle was now crying into his chest, comforted by his muscular arms and the soft "shh" sounds he was whispering into her ear. Her crying soon stopped and she pulled away from him, wiping her tear stained cheeks. He was being so nice to her. She looked back at Jack, and she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes again. She stood up so he wouldn't have to see her cry again and started walking to the plank that would lead her off the boat. Jack got up and followed her. "Luv, I'm sorry about what happened."

Michelle kept her eyes to the front, trying to avoid looking at Jack. "There's nothing you can do about it. It's in the past."

Jack walked in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "If it's in the past, then why won't yeh forget about it and forgive me?"

Michelle looked at him. "It may be in the past, and we can't change it, but that doesn't mean it never happened. We can't pretend everything is gone and there are no sour feelings between us, because those feelings are in the present. And we can't forget the present." Michelle tried to get past him, but he wouldn't let her move.

"But I said I was sorry," said Jack.

"When you say sorry, I can't hear any feeling behind it. The word means nothing unless you mean it."

"But I do mean it," Jack replied. "Please, can you forgive me?"

"I don't think you do, and I'm not going to forgive you unless you prove you truly want my forgiveness."

"And how am I to do that?" he asked.

Michelle sighed. "I don't know right now. But when an opportunity presents itself, I'll tell you."

Jack had loosened his hold on her shoulders, letting her sneak out of his grasp and walk off the ship. She could hear him coming down behind her. She walked straight to where Ben and the other pirates were, and she sat down in the spot she had occupied before. The men had obviously had more drinks, and Michelle wasn't in the mood to deal with a bunch of drunks, so she told them that she was tired and walked away from the fire where the light wasn't as bright. That night had been really confusing and emotional. She was too tired to think about anything, especially about Jack. She drifted off to sleep where visions of Jack swam through her head.

[A/N: ::waves white flag:: Don't hurt me! I know that this chapter is a week late, and I'm sorry, but I had to rewrite this chapter so many times that it's not even funny. I wasn't happy with the way it was going, but I think it turned out all right in the end. And I think the next chapter will be up next week. I'll work on it at school so I can get it written faster. Now, on to the reviews. I got six (6!) reviews for my last chapter. That's the most I think I've ever received for one chapter! I feel so loved!

TriGemini: It wasn't long for something to happen, but what can I say, I like to have a lot of stuff in my chapters.

Lauren: It's cool, I have a lot of school work too (another reason why this chapter was so late). And who can stay mad at Jack for long, I ask you? I can't believe she did for two years. She's my hero.

Capt'n Raven: Thanks.

Brittany Baker: I hope this one was long enough! I thought the last one was short too, so I'm happy I got a long chapter out.

Agey: blushes Thank you. I try to make each chapter really good, so I'm glad you think they're good. My favorite one though has to be from False Identity's "Tortuga" chapter. I was reading it the other day and I still laughed (which is pretty sad). I'm glad you liked the first one too. I just hope this one will be as good as that one!

Mer2y: I told you I was going to post this during the weekend (and my hearing has improved since Friday, which is a good thing!)

Well, that the last of them! I was reading False Identity the other day, and I totally forgot a lot of the stuff that was in there, like when she's fencing with Jack. It was really interesting to read it again. Anyway, I told you I was going to rename this story, but it's been False Identity 2 for so long, I don't know what to change it to! So if you have any ideas, please send them to me in a reply. The person whose title I pick gets a cookie! Yay! Ok, it's now 1:30 in the morning, so I got to go to bed! And special thanks to my buddies Stina and Chelles for beta-ing for me! R/R!]


	6. The Opportune Moment

[**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM!  READ IT!**  Now on to the chapter!]

Michelle woke up in a bad mood.  She got up and made her way over to the ashes of last night's fire where some of the crew was sitting and eating breakfast, including Jack.  When he saw her making her way over, Jack got up and quickly put together a plate for her.  "Here you go luv," he said when she had sat down.  "You are looking absolutely stunning today."  Michelle gave him a death glare which made him shut up instantly.  She spooned the food in to her mouth, not paying attention to what it was she was eating.  Once she was done, she set her plate down and walked over to the river and splashed cold water on her face.  She closed her eyes and sat there for a couple of minutes before getting up and walking back out to camp.  More of the pirates were waking up and getting some breakfast before they had to start working on the ship again.  Once everyone was awake and eating, Jack stood and motioned for everyone to listen to him.

"You men have been working very hard to repair me ship, and your hard work has paid off.  After a little bit of work today, we'll be able to leave."  This caused cheers from the pirates.  Jack waited for them to be quiet before he continued.  "The sail, as you know, will not be able to last a trip to Tortuga, so we'll be stopping by Cangrejo for a couple of days so I can get another sail."  This was followed by more yells of approval from the crew.  "Now, on to the boat and get the last of the repairs done so we can get off this spit of land!"  The crew, filled with new vigor and energy, rushed on to the ship so they could get the last of the repairs done.

Michelle leaned back so she was lying down on the sand and looking up at the sky.  Jack walked over and looked down at her.  "'Ello luv.  Sleep well?" he asked.

"Go away Jack," she replied, moving on to her side so her back was to him.

He held up his hands defensively.  "What did I do to ye?"

"A lot of things really.  Now can you go and leave me in peace?" Michelle asked, irritated at him.

"If you insist.  Good day your Highness."  He bowed and walked away.  Michelle snorted.  Jack could be such a prick sometimes.  She moved back on to her back and looked at the patterns the clouds made.  That one looked like a pillow.  And that one a feather mattress.  She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the waves until she fell asleep.

****************

Michelle felt someone shaking her.  She kept her eyes closed and mumbled, "Five more minutes."

"Well, if you wait that long, the ship will already be gone," said Will with a laugh.

Michelle sat up and stretched her arms.  "So we're ready to leave?"

"That's what I said," replied Will, offering her his hand.  She took it, and he pulled her on to her feet.  She brushed off the sand on her skirt and walked over to the ship.  Everyone was on it and getting ready to set sail.  She walked on the plank and up on the ship.  When she was on the deck, she saw Jack standing by the wheel ordering the crew around.  She started to walk towards him, but didn't see the puddle of water on the ground.  She slipped and twisted her foot.  "OWW!" she yelled, causing everyone on the ship to look at her.  Jack came rushing over to her.  "What's wrong luv?" he asked.

"I tripped and hurt my ankle," she replied.

"Gibbs take over," Jack yelled to Gibbs.  He turned back towards Michelle.  "Now, you're going to stand up and I'm going to help you walk over to me cabin."

Michelle nodded and Jack helped her get to her feet.  Michelle winced, but leaned on Jack as a crutch.  The two of them walked to Jack's room.  Jack led her over to his bed and laid her down on it.  "Now let's look at that foot.  Which one is it?"

"My right foot," Michelle told him.  He touched her foot, causing her to wince.  He gently felt the bone.  "Well, it's not broken, but you won't be walking on it for a day or two.  You can stay in here until you can move again."  He got up and walked over to the door.

"Thank you Jack," Michelle said.

Jack turned around and replied, "You're welcome luv."  He turned back around and left the room, leaving Michelle all by herself.  She sighed and looked around.  There was nothing to read, no surprise there.  She leaned back on to the pillows and started humming a song that she had learned while she was a pirate.  Soon, she started singing it.

"Drink up me 'earties Yo Ho!  Yo Ho, Yo Ho!  A pirate's life for me!"

Michelle started laughing as she sang, and was soon laughing uncontrollably.  This is how Jack found her when he came in to check on her.

"Are you alright?" asked Jack, a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine."  She started laughing again.  Jack sat at the corner of the bed and watched her laugh.  "Whenever you're ready," he said.  She soon started to calm down and was taking deep breaths.  "I'm fine n-" a huge hiccup interrupted her sentence.  She put her hands over her mouth and held her breath.  She hiccupped again, making her jump in the air.  "I've got the hiccups now!" she said.  She tried to hold her breath, but they wouldn't go away.  "They won't stop!" she yelled in frustration.

"I have an idea," Jack said, and before she could say anything, he leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips, taking her by surprise.  He pulled away and she paused.  Nothing happened.  "My hiccups are gone!  Thank you Jack," she said.

Jack smiled.  "My pleasure."  He leaned in and kissed her again, but Michelle pulled her head away.  "Jack, they're gone, you don't have to do that anymore."

"Who said I'm doing this to cure you of your hiccups?"  He leaned in again, but Michelle dodged his lips.  "Jack, please stop that."

"Why?  You said that when I prove that I truly am sorry, we can do… this," he said, pointing at both of them.

Michelle gave him a confused look.  "When exactly was it that you proved this to me?"

"Well," he started pointing at his fingers, "I practically saved your life when you took that nasty fall on the ship, I cured you of your hiccups, I'm letting you stay in my room, and," he thought about it, "I didn't yell at you when you snapped at me this morning."

"Ok Jack.  One, you did not save my life.  I just hurt my ankle.  I would've lived without your assistance.  Two, curing my hiccups does not prove that you're truly sorry.  All you did was kiss me.  Three, I have no clue how the other things prove your point in the slightest.  And finally, I say it doesn't prove it, so there."  She folded her arms over her chest.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Jack asked, throwing his arms in the air.

"I told you, I don't know yet."

"You have got to be the most vague woman I have ever met."  He stood up and walked out the door.  "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a ship to sail."

Michelle sat there, bored again.  Hopefully they'd be in Cangrejo soon.

****************

Michelle spent the night in Jack's room while he slept in Michelle's.  The next morning, she woke up and tried standing up on her foot.  It didn't hurt as much as it did the day before, and she found she could walk on it without causing herself much pain.  She went over to the door and walked out on the deck.

Sea stretched out for miles around her and the crew was taking it easy.  She saw Will by a pile of swords.  The pirates were taking advantage of having a blacksmith on the ship and were making him sharpen their swords.  She silently walked up behind him and grabbed a sword.  She lightly tapped him in the shoulder with the flat side of the blade.  He looked at the sword, and then up until he saw Michelle.  "Think you still got it Will?" she asked, a playful glint in her eye.

He got up and held out the sword he was holding.  "Are you kidding?  I practice three hours a day!"  They stood facing each other and started to spar.  Will was obviously better than her, but he was going easy on her.  She was actually doing pretty well, considering she hadn't picked up a sword in two years.  The crew started watching them and would cheer whenever Michelle did a good move.  This made her smile and do more skillful moves.  She was doing one difficult one when the sword flew out of her hand and landed in the floor right by where a pirate's foot was.  The whole crew started laughing.  Will walked over and pulled the sword out of the wood.  "I think that's enough sparring for today."  He went back to sharpening the swords while Michelle watched him.

After a couple of hours, they could see Cangrejo clearly in the distance.  When they finally reached the city, the men had already come out to the bars.  It wasn't like Tortuga though; the men weren't too drunk and there weren't any whores on the street, as far as Michelle could see.

After they docked, everyone rushed of the ship, happy to be able to have some real food and good rum.  Michelle went in to a bar with Will and some other pirates.  All of them ordered rums except for Michelle.  After a while, Jack walked in.  "Sorry, I had to talk to Tim about the sails."  He came over and sat in a chair next to Michelle.  A waitress came over and asked Jack what he wanted, and he ordered rum.  "I have been waiting to have some good rum for a while."  The waitress came back with the rum.  Jack rubbed his hands together and picked up the cup.  He was bringing the cup to his lips, but was stopped by Michelle's hand on his arm.  "What is it?" he asked.

Michelle looked at the cup to Jack and back to the cup, a small smile on her face.  "What is it?"

"Jack," Michelle said, "I have found the perfect way for you to prove yourself to me."

He looked down at his rum.  "Oh no," Jack groaned.  "Don't tell me…"

"I don't want you to drink any rum while we're here."

"But… that's torture!" he said.

"Well Captain, that's what I've chosen.  You can either take it or leave it," said Michelle, looking at him.

He sighed and set the rum down.  "Tim better have that sail to me soon so we can leave soon."

"That's the spirit," said Michelle, patting him on the back.  Jack just grumbled and watched longingly as the others drank their rum.  This was going to be a long night.

****************

Two days passed since Michelle had told Jack he couldn't have rum.  She watched him like a hawk.  No rum had passed his lips since they had gotten there.  Tim had Jack's sail in stock, and he would be bringing it to the ship the next day.  Michelle felt ecstatic.  If Jack lasted through today, he would have kept his promise and proved that he truly was sorry.  It was painful for him, but it had to be a struggle for him or else it wouldn't prove anything.

That night they went out to a bar with all of the other pirates.  Everyone ordered drinks, but Jack declined, saying he had a stomachache.  The whole table was shocked.  Jack had never been known to give up a drink, sick or not.  But he did seem rather sick, so they didn't question him.  Michelle even got a drink, just to see if that would make Jack mess up.  But as the hours went by, he just sat there talking, but not drinking.  It was getting late and they were going to leave town early tomorrow morning when they got the sail, so all the pirates left the bar.  Michelle couldn't keep the smile off her face as she walked back to the Black Pearl with Jack.  He had done it.  Jack Sparrow had not drank any rum, just to prove that he was sorry.

"Jack, can ye and yer first mate come with me?" a man asked Jack.  "I need to sort out the last minute details about your order."

"Sure Tim," said Jack.  He looked around.  "I think me first mate is already at the ship, but Will can come in his place."  Jack turned to Michelle.  "I'll be on the Pearl in a couple of minutes.  Wait in me cabin so we can talk."  Michelle nodded.  Jack and Will turned around and walked with Tim to his shop.

When Michelle got on the Black Pearl, she sat on Jack's bed and waited for him to come back.  But, she was so tired that she soon fell asleep, a smile on her face.  Jack had done it.  He truly was sorry.

[A/N: **READ THIS, IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!**  Ok, so I've been thinking of new titles because False Identity 2 is kind of lame, so I thought of renaming it to:

Forgive and Forget?

Summary: Jack broke Michelle's heart years ago, but when he comes back in to her life, can she forgive him and forget what happened?  Sequel to False Identity.

So tell me what you think!  If people think it's good, I'll rename it to that next time I post a chapter.  If you don't like it, tell me or send me ideas if you have them.  Now on to the review replies!

Arsenic Angel – You are the first one to ask me about him!  I was wondering when someone would.  But don't worry, I haven't forgotten about him *smiles mischievously*.

TriGemini – Jack amuses me, but he is so stupid.  It's like when he doesn't think he didn't deserve to be slapped by Scarlet, when it was because he was with Giselle too.  He doesn't get women, which is why he doesn't get why Michelle doesn't want to get back with him.  He's so funny.

GeliKa – Thanks.

Jen – Thank you.  And I do get the love thing.  I love Jack's vocabulary.  Johnny Depp is a genius.

XPUNKROCKGODDESSX – Thanks.  I love your name by the way!

Mer^2y – Look!  I got it up this weekend!  Boo ya!  lol.  Aren't you proud of me?

Well that's it!  Tell me what you thought of this chapter and the new title!  R/R!]


	7. A Net of Lies

_Author's Note 1/18/06: Hello to all my beautiful readers! This chapter has been changed since the first time it was published because there was one part that bugged me so much I needed to change it. Just to warn you, there's an extended love scene (still PG-13, I promise there's no nudity!) but there are some innuendos. I really like it. Enjoy!_

* * *

When Michelle woke up in the morning, the Black Pearl was already moving. She turned over and saw the sheets were crumpled up next to her. Jack must have come back while she was sleeping and had already woken up. She got out of bed and walked out on to the deck.

It was a beautiful day for sailing; the sky was blue, the temperature was perfect, and there was a strong wind. Michelle couldn't ask for a more perfect morning. She looked up at the helm and saw Jack steering the ship. She walked over to the wheel and stood behind him. "I hope you weren't out too late," Michelle said. Jack turned around and smiled at her.

"Not at all. I got back not long after you, but by then you were out cold."

Michelle laughed. "I need to talk to you Jack. When you can, go down to your cabin." With that, Michelle walked back down and turned in to the room. Jack didn't know whether to be happy or not. The last time she had to talk to him, it hadn't end well. He called Gibbs over and gave the wheel to him. He walked down and stopped in front of the entrance to his room. _'Don't do anything stupid,'_ he thought to himself. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Immediately, he was met by Michelle's lips on his. She pulled away, leaving Jack standing there in a state of shock. She walked behind him and closed the door. "Come on, Jack," she said, leading him to the bed. They both sat down on the edge. Michelle looked at him and said, "Jack, you did it. You didn't drink any rum while we were gone, just to show me that you truly want to be with me." She kissed him again. When they parted, he asked, "So does this mean I'm forgiven?"

Michelle smiled. "What do you think?" She gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"I'm not sure I get the message. Can you repeat it?" Michelle laughed and kissed him again.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Michelle had been secretly seeing Jack. Neither one of them mentioned what would happen after they reached Tortuga. They would deal with that when the time came. But for now, things were going perfectly.

One night Michelle was lying in bed with Jack when she asked a question that had been troubling her. "Jack?"

"Mhm?" he replied, his eyes closed.

Michelle turned on her side so she was facing him. "Why do you want to be with me so badly?"

"What?" Jack asked, opening his eyes and turning so he was facing her too.

"Why do you want to be with me so badly? I mean, you could be with any woman you want, and yet you pick the one who left you in the middle of the night with no explanation, was incredibly rude to you, and who made you give up something you love for her own selfish reasons."

"Well, it's like this," Jack began. "Every girl I've ever been with, I forget about after no time at all. But I couldn't keep you out of my head for two years. Now, if that's not reason to fight for you, I don't know what is."

"Jack, that's so sweet," Michelle said, kissing him lightly. She snuggled up next to him, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Michelle was up on deck letting the cool air blow on her face. She turned around and saw Jack looking at her from the wheel. She couldn't stop thinking about what Jack had said last night. She had left him without warning and didn't see or even contact him in two years, and he still couldn't forget her. It was almost scary to think that she could influence someone that strongly. This got her wondering how much power she truly held over the pirate. A smile crept its way onto her face. She had a plan to see just how strong of a hold she had on him. She leaned up against the side of the ship and shrugged her shoulders so the sleeves dropped down her arms, making the neckline of her dress lower. She raised a hand and started fanning the exposed skin. She stole a glace at Jack and saw him staring at her, his jaw slightly dropped and mouth agape. It took everything in her to not laugh at the look on his face. Now she just had to see how long he took to come over and her question would be answered….

"Luv, you better stop doing that."

Michelle was scared so much that she literally jumped at the sound of Jack's voice. She glanced from the wheel to the man standing next to her. She hadn't even seen him budge an inch. How was it humanly possible for someone to move that quickly and without detection?

During her musings, Michelle hadn't fixed her appearance, much to Jack's delight. He stared down at her, a smug smile on his face, and said, "You know, if you don't stop, I'll just have to take you right here on the deck."

"Oh Jack," she breathed, a hint of scandalization in her voice, and continued fanning herself, but not because she was still acting.

"Don't say my name like that," he warned huskily. But that just fueled her on.

"Jack," she repeated passionately, her lips forming a playful grin as she saw the effect it had on him.

He darted his eyes around the deck to make sure no one was listening. "I'm serious. Stop that right now before I do something incredibly stupid."

It was just too much fun. She wasn't stopping. "Oh Jack Sparrow," she uttered, slightly moaning the first word.

"Come on Michelle. You're driving me crazy."

"Captain Jack," she continued, not heeding his pleas. That, however, was too much for poor Jack to handle. The pirate grabbed her hand and dragged a shocked Michelle across the deck. He pushed opened the door to his cabin and led her in. He turned around to face her and said, "Finally I can stop that wicked tongue of yours and put it to better use."

He closed the gap between them and started kissing her hungrily, letting her feel the effect her taunting had on him. She replied with the same amount of vigor, running her hands over his back, his fingers tangled in her brown locks. Feeling a sea breeze hit her back, Michelle realized that they had left the door open, and without stopping Jack, slowly walked over to the door and closed it shut with her leg.

Jack followed Michelle's lead, but instead of steering them over to the door, he brought her over to his bed. When they reached it, Jack threw Michelle on it and looked down at her with dark chocolate eyes filled with lust. "Now you'll see what happens to naughty women who don't listen to me on my ship."

Michelle quirked one of her eyebrows. "What's the punishment?"

Jack gave her a wolfish smile. "A duel to the death. But don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

"Don't worry, Captain. I can handle anything you give me." Michelle pulled Jack's head down to meet hers, and the battle began. The two crossed tongues with a fury that showed neither would be backing down. Michelle started running her hands down his chest and grabbed onto the bottom of his shirt. Soon, the offending cloth was removed and she was free to roam his well-toned chest. Jack decided to return the favor and started unlacing the front of Michelle's dress.

"Hey Jack, I was just wonder-"

Michelle and Jack both looked up and saw a startled looking Will standing in the doorway. Michelle quickly got out from under Jack and started to relace her dress. Jack followed suit and put his shirt back on. "What do ye want Will?" asked a very irritated Jack.

Will wasn't paying attention, but was staring at Michelle. "Michelle can I talk to you for a second?" Michelle glanced nervously at Jack before nodding and following Will out of the room. She closed the door behind her.

When they were outside, Will leaned against the side of the ship and stared out at the sea, looking at nothing in particular. Michelle stood there for a little bit before saying, "What is it, Will?"

He turned around to face her. "What did you think you were doing?" he asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

His tone filled her with guilt that she tried to hide. "What do you mean?"

"Kissing him! What were you thinking?"

"I… I don't know," Michelle said, sounding defeated.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Ever since Cangrejo."

Will gripped the railing on deck and looked away from Michelle to help control his temper that was threatening to erupt. "How can you do this?" Will asked. "You're supposed to be marrying Robert." He looked back over at her.

"I don't want to talk about this," she mumbled.

"You have to! What about Robert?"

"What about him?" Michelle practically yelled, irritation laced in her words.

"You're supposed to marry him!"

"So?"

"So? Michelle! You're going to marry him. You love him!"

"No I don't! I don't love him!" Michelle crossed her arms over her chest in indignation.

Will looked at her with worry in his eyes. "Don't say that. All this time away has confused you. You're getting cold feet."

"No I'm not. I don't love him. I never have," she replied, calming down a bit.

"Then why are you marring him?"

"Because my heart had been broken. I needed that feeling of being special. And you and Elizabeth begging me to get married didn't help."

A moment of silence passed over them. Will broke it by saying, "Do you love Jack?"

"I don't know. After last time, I don't even want to think about love."

"Does he know about Robert?"

"No, I never told him. And I didn't plan on telling him."

Will walked up to her and gave her a small hug. "We'll be in Port Royal sooner than you know, and Robert will be there. You have to tell Jack about him."

"Do I have to Will?" she asked in a slightly whining voice.

"Yes, and I think you should tell him now."

"Now?"

Will nodded. "The sooner you get it over with, the easier it will be."

Michelle nodded and walked over to the door to Jack's cabin. She looked at Will, hoping he would reconsider, but he motioned for her to enter. Michelle took a deep breath before opening the door. Jack was sitting in a chair with his legs crossed on top of the table, a rum bottle in his hand. When he saw Michelle, he put the rum down and walked over to her. "So, how'd the whelp take it?"

"Huh? Oh, Will? He took it… fine."

"Well that's good. Now, where were we?" Jack started to kiss Michelle, but she pushed him away. "Jack, there's something I need to tell you." Jack could tell by the sound of her voice that what she had to say was not good news. He led her back to the table and sat down with her and said, "What is it?"

She looked in to his chocolate eyes and hated the words she had to say to him. "Jack, I'm engaged."

Jack looked at her confused. "What was that?"

"I'm engaged Jack!" She stood up turned her back to him.

"You mean, to a man?" Jack asked.

"Yes, to a man," Michelle replied.

"And you're going to get married?"

"Well, that's what you do when you're engaged," Michelle said, turning around to face Jack.

"To him."

"Yes Jack, to him."

There was a pause. "How long have you known about it?"

"You know when the pirates came and kidnapped me? That was during my engagement party."

"Do you have a ring?"

"I left it at my house before the party." She sat down again.

"So, you've known about this engagement all this time?"

"Yes."

"And you were not going to tell me and lead me on?"

"Look, I'm really sorry Jack, but-"

Jack held up his hand, stopping her. "I don't want to hear it. Now if you excuse me, I have a ship to attend to." With that, he got up and left the room. As Michelle watched him leave, tears welled up in to her eyes. Will came in once he saw Jack leave and sat down next to Michelle. "How did it go?" he asked.

"Horrible, if you really want to know." She sobbed slightly.

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten Jack to help us. Look, it's led you to get your heart broken by him all over again."

"It's not his fault. He showed that he was capable of being trusted, and I broke that trust."

Will gave her a confused look. "What do you mean, he showed that he could be trusted?"

Michelle told him about the deal they made, and how she wouldn't forgive him unless he gave up drinking for the couple of nights they were in Cangrejo. When she was done, Will looked even more confused. "But I saw Jack drinking when we were over there."

Michelle looked at him questioningly. "I watched him every day. He didn't drink anything."

Will shook his head. "No, I remember. It was our last day in town. Jack and I were talking with Tim and he offered us some drinks. Jack took a glass and downed it in one gulp. Tim kept refilling until Jack was so drunk he couldn't walk without me helping him." Michelle stared at Will, her tears stopping. Jack had lied to her? He hadn't lasted the whole time. She stood up and walked over to the door, not stopping when Will called her name. She walked right up to the helm of the ship where Jack was standing and said, "You lied to me."

Jack kept his eyes in front of him. "Last I checked you lied to me too."

"You drank!" Michelle yelled. "You couldn't even last three days without having a drink. I trusted you, Jack."

"Yeah? Well I trusted you too. You were engaged and didn't tell me."

"Can we please stop talking about that right now? I'm looking at the fact that you lied to me. And besides, you never asked me if I was engaged, so it's not the same."

"And you didn't ask me if I had anything to drink. If I remember correctly, you threw yourself on me."

"Threw myself?" Michelle was mad now. "In your dreams would I ever throw myself at you!"

"Well, we all must be in my imagination."

Michelle yelled out in frustration. "You disgust me, Mister Sparrow." She stormed off.

"That's Captain to you!" he yelled before she slammed the door to her room.

* * *

"Will,can you be so kind as to inform Miss Davis that we have reached Tortuga and will be leaving for Port Royal shortly?"

Will rolled his eyes. Ever since the fight Jack and Michelle had the other day, the two had not talked to each other, and when they mentioned the other person, they would say "Miss Davis" or "the Captain". He walked down to Michelle's room and knocked on the door. "Michelle?" he called. "We've reached Tortuga."

He could hear noise coming from inside. Michelle opened the door and walked out. "Why aren't we going straight to Port Royal again?"

They started walking towards the deck. "Because Jack doesn't want the Navy to gun down his ship when he enters port. We'll barter our passage on to a ship heading that way. We should be there soon." The two of them emerged on deck where Jack was waiting for them to come over.

"Good," said Michelle. "Robert must be worried sick about me." She said this loudly so that Jack could hear, but he pretended that he didn't. "I expect Elizabeth's going to be happy when you arrive," Michelle added as they made their way down the plank and on to the dock.

"You've got a real good lass," Jack commented. "I bet she wouldn't lie to you and sleep around with other men. Yep, she's real faithful."

"Well you shouldn't be the one to talk about faithful, Mr. Sparrow," Michelle commented, shooting him a menacing look, which he was all too glad to return.

"You're just the pot calling the kettle black," he replied. Will turned around and stopped them from walking any farther.

"Will you two stop bickering? If you continue this until we get to Port Royal, I will probably shoot myself. Now, if you're going to argue, don't do it in front of me." Will turned around and marched off. Jack held his hands out in front of him. "After you, Miss Davis." Michelle huffed and ran up so she was next to Will. Jack walked up on his other side. The three of them found a ship that would be leaving for Port Royal and negotiated with the captain for a ride. They left the next day, none of them talking to each other.

_

* * *

_

_Hey! I saw Secret Window last weekend, and it was so good! Johnny Depp was really hot (but then again he always is… sigh). If you like scary/suspense movies, go see it now! Well, after you review for my story of course! Ok, now on to the review responses._

_TriGemini: I haven't thought about how she has a lot of accidents, but now that I do, she does (well, when she's around Jack that is!). Well, Jack does love his rum (when is he not drunk, I ask you?), even though it wasn't as impressive as she could have made it._

_Lauren: We should start brainstorming for the story. I have no ideas, so if you do, email them to me and we can talk about it and stuff._

_IceSpikeXBlackRose: Ok, you reviewed to me four times (lol). Yeah, Jack was stupid at the end of False Identity. But I love him anyway! I wanted to have a sequel because it was a two year shift, and I thought that was too much time to skip in one story (even though in the one I'm thinking of it has a thirteen year skip. Ironic how these things happen.) Not drinking rum was so bad for Jack that he ends up drinking when her back is turned. But I'm glad I've given you some ideas, but don't make a Changing Faces story around these lines because that would make me sad (lol). But I do like that my writing is that good._

_Brittany Baker: I'm glad you think they should be together, but will they be able to? The suspense!_

_XPUNKROCKGODDESSX: Well, you should've gotten the alert for this! If you have me on author alert, you'll be alerted about every posting and new story I make, so you should get this unless you take me off your list (which I hope you don't)._

_Butter Shoes: This would be a reply to you if you had reviewed my story! Just kidding, I know your computer was being a butt wad, so I'll pretend you said that it was a miracle that I posted that week and I should get a cookie. I'll be waiting for the cookie at lunch on Monday (lol)._

_Well that's it! Thanks to Stina for betaing for me! You're my hero Ferris Bueller! R/R!_


	8. Wedding Bells

When the ship first started to make it's way to Port Royal, a small feeling of dread had appeared inside Michelle, and the closer they got to their destination, the more this feeling grew inside her until she felt like she was going to be sick.  For some reason, she didn't like the idea of going back home.  Michelle walked up on deck and looked out at the water.  She could see Port Royal in the distance.  She tried to reason with herself that going back wasn't as bad as she thought, but that didn't make her feel any better.  Will came up and stood next to her.  "Look, there it is," he said with a grin on his face.  Will was the polar opposite of Michelle.  He was so glad to be returning.

"I know Will, I'm not blind.  I can see it right in front of me!" Michelle said.  She tried to keep the dread and annoyance out of her voice, but she knew Will could sense it.

"Is something wrong Michelle?" he asked.

Michelle sighed.  "Nothing is the matter Will.  Don't worry about me."

Will gave her a skeptical look.  "You can tell me Michelle, I won't get mad at you."

"I can't Will.  It's something I don't feel like discussing.  I can solve my own problems without your help you know."

Will looked at her worriedly but decided that if Michelle wanted to talk to him about it, she would.  A door shut behind them, causing them to turn around.  Walking towards them was Jack, who had a jacket on and a large hat in his hand.  When he reached them, he looked out and saw Port Royal.  "We're almost there!" he said, hitting Will on the back.  "I can't wait until we get there and I finally get t' see your son.  Teach him everything I know, I will."  Jack started laughing, but was soon silenced by Will's piercing look.  Jack held his hands out defensively.  "It was only a joke!  Lighten up a bit.  Though I heard that men get a little moody after the big 'snip'."  This caused Michelle to laugh.

"I'm going to go talk to the captain," Will grumbled, walking away.

"But I'm right here Will!" Jack yelled at his retreating back.

"I don't think he meant you Jack," Michelle said.  "We're not on your ship if you haven't noticed."

Jack looked around at the ship.  "You're right!  I was wondering why the Pearl was looking different."  Michelle laughed again, which caused Jack to smile.  It was in the middle of this that the two realized that they were having a conversation that didn't involve yelling at each other.  Michelle stopped laughing while Jack swung his arms at his side, both of them trying to avoid looking at the other.  Jack cleared his throat and began, "Listen, Michelle-"

"Prepare to dock!" yelled a voice from the helm.  Suddenly, all of these men started running around them, stopping their conversation.  In a couple of minutes, the ship was docked in Port Royal.

"Well, let's go," Will said, stepping off of the ship.  Michelle and Jack, who was now wearing the large hat so no one could recognize his face, followed.

It was a Sunday, so not a lot of people were on the street.  This made it easier for the three not to be recognized.  They didn't want to bring attention to the fact that they had a wanted pirate in their presence.  Their first stop was to be Will's house so Jack could get paid and can lay low until they could find a ship going to Tortuga for him to get a ride on.

They walked through the streets until they found themselves at Will's house.  Will opened the door and walked in with a huge grin on his face.  "Hello!" he called.  From upstairs, they heard a door open and hurrying footsteps down the hall.  Elizabeth soon appeared at the top of the stairs.  "Will!" she said, running down the stairs as fast as she could.  When she reached her husband, she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.  "I'm so glad to see you," she said when the parted.  "I was getting so worried."

"It's okay, I'm home now.  And look who I brought home," he said, gesturing towards Michelle.

Elizabeth walked over to her friend and gave her a hug.  "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Me too, though I don't think your dress is ever going to be," Michelle said, looking down at the dirty gown.

Elizabeth laughed.  "I don't care about the dress.  I'm only happy that you're here and well.  Why don't you go home and get freshened up.  You look like you could use a bath."

"Thanks for the compliment Elizabeth," Michelle said sarcastically, but she thought a bath sounded good about now.  She said goodbye and walked to her house.  She took the key out from under the nearby flowerpot and unlocked the door.  Her house looked like she never left it, much to her enjoyment.  She drew up a bath and scrubbed all over her skin with soap and washed out her hair.  When she was done, she stepped out of the brown tinted water and got in to a clean dress.  She tied her damp hair up in a bun and put on a hat to match her blue dress.  She walked over to the mirror and examined herself.  _'Not bad,'_ she thought.  She turned around to leave for Elizabeth's, but something shining on a table caught her eye.  She turned back around and saw it was her wedding ring.  She paused, wondering if she should wear it or not.  But she knew that she had no choice.  She had to wear it.  She would probably see Robert today, and he would notice if she didn't have it on.  She walked over to the table and picked up the ring, sliding the cool metal on to her finger, and sighed.  She couldn't hide from her engagement any longer.

****************

"Michelle!  You look much better," said Elizabeth when she opened the door and saw her friend there.  "I've just sent Will to go fetch Robert, so they should be here soon."

"Oh, that's great," said Michelle, giving Elizabeth a strained smile.

Elizabeth noticed the forced grin and asked, "Are you feeling alright Michelle?"

"Just a little tired, that's all," Michelle lied.  Elizabeth smiled and turned around, leading Michelle in to the sitting room.  The two got a cup of tea and sat down.  Elizabeth said, "Michelle, know I know you've been gone all this time, and must be worried sick about the wedding plans, but I got it all taken care of.  You're wedding is set to be on Sunday."

Michelle spat her tea back in to her cup.  "Sunday?  So soon?  That's only four days away."

"Don't worry.  I have everything sorted out: the church, the invitations, the food, even your wedding dress.  I used one your dresses as a template.  I hope you don't mind."

"Oh no that's fine.  I was just a little surprised, that's all."  She tilted her head back and gulped down the rest of her tea.  "So, tell me what's happened while I was gone."

Elizabeth happily chatted away while Michelle sat there not taking in one word Elizabeth said, a smile on her face.  She would nod occasionally, but she had no clue what she was nodding to.  She was still trying to take in the fact that she would be married in less than a week.  _'Sunday…marriage… church… Robert… four days…'_ was going through her head.  She snapped out of her trance at the sound of glass breaking, followed by "Bloody vase!"  Michelle and Elizabeth went running in to the hall to see a puddle of flowers and glass at the feet of a rather mad pirate.

Elizabeth groaned.  "Jack, do you have to be so clumsy?"

Jack threw his hands up in self-defense.  "It wasn't my fault.  The vase jumped at me!"  Michelle snorted and Elizabeth gave him a skeptical look.  "It's the truth!" he told her.

"Is it even possible for pirates to tell the truth?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course, but only when circumstances call for it," replied Jack with a wink.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and got down on her hands and knees to pick up the glass shards.  "Pirates.  You're always looking out for yourselves."

Michelle started helping Elizabeth with the pieces.  "That's not always the case," she commented.  "They have been known the help others."

"When there was no profit in it for them?" Elizabeth asked.  Michelle didn't say anything, and Elizabeth said, "That's what I thought."  She looked up at Jack, "This is your mess, why aren't you helping?"

"Well, I would, but I don't want to get glass stuck in me hands," he replied.

"Oh, and we do," Elizabeth replied sarcastically.  She stood up and said, "I'm going to go throw these away and get a rag to clean up the water with."  Once she was out of earshot, Jack said, "She hasn't said one decent thing to me since I've been here."

"I wonder why," Michelle said, even though she knew it was because of what Jack had done to her two years ago.  She looked up and saw Jack picking up some of the glass.  They went in to the next room and threw the shards away.  "I'd be much obliged if that stayed between you and me," Jack told her.

"It'll be our little secret," Michelle said.

"Yes, our little secret," he repeated.  He reached out and touched her hand.  But it quickly retreated away.  Jack looked down at her hand.  Wondering what was wrong with it, she looked down and saw the problem.  It was her ring.  She quickly put her hand behind her back.  At that moment, Elizabeth walked back with a damp rag in her hand.  She threw it in to the sink and said, "Michelle, can you grab me another vase up there to put the flowers in?"  Michelle, happy for the intrusion, went over to the cupboard, took out a vase, and filled it with water.  They walked back in to the hall and put the flowers in the new vase.  "Now I can go back to telling you about the plans for the wedding," Elizabeth said, pulling her back in to the sitting room.  "Would you like some tea Jack?" Elizabeth asked politely.

"No thanks, I'll leave you two to talk," Jack said before he sauntered off.

Elizabeth started to talk again, but was interrupted by a door opening and Will shouting, "Elizabeth!  Michelle!"

"We're in here Will," Elizabeth called to him.  Will walked in to the room, followed by Robert.

"Michelle," her fiancé cried, running over to her.  She stood up and gave him a hug.  "I'm so glad you're safe," he said.  "I would've gone after you, but I wasn't allowed to."

_'That didn't stop Will,'_ Michelle thought.  Out loud, she said, "It's fine.  I'm here now, and that's all that matters."

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  "You're so sweet," he said.  "I've got to go back to work now, but I'll come by your house later."

"I'll be there," she replied.  He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out of the house.

Will looked over at Michelle.  "I expected him to stay a bit longer."

"It's alright, he said he'd see her later," Elizabeth said.  Will had concern in his eyes.  He was finally seeing that Michelle and Robert weren't in love.  Elizabeth, however, was completely oblivious.  Just then, Jack walked in to the room and sat down on the couch, putting his feet on the table in front of him.  "So that was Robert," he said with a smile on his face.  "He seemed happy to see you."

"Be quiet Jack," Elizabeth said, hitting his legs off the table.  "He was busy."

"Oh yes, like he was too busy to rescue his wife-to-be?" Jack asked.  He had said the same thing that was on Michelle's mind, and by the looks on the other's faces, they had been thinking the same thing.

"Some people have jobs to do and can't go chasing pirates," Elizabeth said, still standing up for Robert.

"Like Will when you were kidnapped," Jack said.

"Jack, that's different."

"How?" he asked.  "He wasn't even engaged to you then."

Michelle could see Elizabeth was fighting a losing battle and wanted to yell at Jack, so she said, "I'm going to go home now.  The wedding sounds great Elizabeth.  I'll come by tomorrow."  She quickly left the house.  When she was walking down from the house to the road, she could hear Elizabeth yelling at Jack.  She felt sorry for him.  No one wanted to be yelled at by her.

****************

It was Friday, two days before the wedding.  Michelle had her dress, everything was set up, and Jack was to be leaving that day.  She went over to Elizabeth's house and knocked.  When no one answered, she popped her head in and said, "Elizabeth!  Will!  Anyone here?"

"They're not here," Jack replied, coming out of the hall and in to view.  Michelle walked in and closed the door.  "Elizabeth and William went over to her father's earlier, and Will's still at the smithy.  They should be back soon."

"Ok," Michelle said.  She fingered a bag that was in her hand before saying, "Here Jack."  She opened the bag, showing a bunch of coins.  "For coming to get me."  She held the bag out to him, but he pushed it back to her.  "You don't have to pay me," he said.

"I insist Jack," Michelle said.  "It's the least I can do."  She handed the bag back to him.

"It's already taken care of," Jack said, closing her hands around the bag and moving it back towards her.  The door behind her opened and a rather messy Will walked in.  Michelle quickly closed the bag and strapped it on to her waist.

"Ready to go?" Will asked Jack.

"Just need me hat," he said, picking up the large hat and putting it on.  "Lead the way Will."

Will walked out the door, and Jack was about to, but Michelle stopped him.  "Jack," she said, "thank you."

Jack tipped his hat.  "Your welcome."  He put his hat back on and walked out the door.

****************

Elizabeth made sure Michelle looked perfect before she had to go to her seat.  The dress fit perfectly and looked wonderful on her.  The fabric was beautiful: it has lace all over it and pearls buttoning down the back.  Her long hair was tied back in to a beautiful bun with some hairs loose around her face.  On her neck was the pearl necklace Robert had given to her.  "You look beautiful," Elizabeth said.

"Thanks," Michelle replied with a weak smile.

"Don't be nervous," she said, thinking that was why Michelle was feeling uneasy.  "It'll be fine."

Michelle gulped.  "I hope so."  They had already been delayed because they couldn't find one of her shoes and the priest had been late, but Elizabeth had sorted it all out in no time.

Elizabeth gave her friend one last hug before leaving the room and taking a seat next to her son and father in the front row.  A knock came from the door.  "Come in," Michelle called.  The door opened and Will walked in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"How does it look like I'm feeling?" she asked.

He took a good look at her before saying, "You look…" he sighed.  "You look very unhappy."

"Well it doesn't matter," Michelle said.  "I'll be married to a man who will provide for me and treat me well.  What more could I want?"

"What everyone wants: love."

"What is love but an attraction between two people?  Besides, no one could love me."

Will was shocked.  "What do you mean no one could love you?  You have so much to offer.  You just need to find someone to love."  There was a knock at the door, followed by someone telling them that it was time for Michelle to come out and walk the aisle.  Will held his arm out to Michelle.  "It's time.  Ready to go?" he asked.

"I can't turn back now," she said, taking his arm.  They walked out of the room and over to the aisle that Robert was standing at the end of.  Everyone in the room stood up and looked over at her.  When the wedding march started playing, she began the long walk down the aisle.  When they reached Robert, Will handed her off to him.  They walked up to the robed priest that was observing everything over the top of his Bible.  He adjusted his hat before beginning.  "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Michelle Davis and Robert Bennett in holy matrimony."  Even though the Bible was over his mouth, his words floated all around the church.  The wedding progressed, but she didn't pay much attention to what was said.  "If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest said.  Michelle saw in the corner of her eye Will shift in his seat, but he didn't say anything.  "Ok, now face each other."

Michelle and Robert turned from looking forward to facing the other.  "Robert Bennett, do you take this woman, Michelle Davis, to be your wife?  To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

"I do," he said.

The priest turned to Michelle.  "And do you, Michelle Davis, take this man, Robert Bennett, to be your husband?  To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

Michelle paused.  This was the last deciding moment.  "I… I do," she said.

The priest held the Bible with one hand while fumbling for something in his robe with the other.  "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man…" he took out his hand, "… who still needs to find himself a girl."  In his hand was a gun.

Screams erupted from the church as everyone saw the priest who had a gun.  He dropped his Bible to reveal a moustache, braided beard, and a row of golden teeth.  "Jack!" Michelle whispered.  He took off the robe and hat to reveal his regular clothes and dreadlocks underneath.  He grabbed Michelle's hand and said, "Run!"  They fled down the aisle, and when anyone got in their way, Jack would just point his gun at them and they would move.  One guy wouldn't move, though, so Jack shot a bullet over his head.  It scared the man so much that he dived down and covered his head with his hands, allowing the two to jump over him.  They opened the doors and ran through the city.  The streets were pretty deserted, but some people were still out, and they looked in confusion at the bride running quickly through the streets.  But then when they saw the pirate with the gun running in front of her, the screams and the frantic running away started.  Michelle and Jack ran through the crowd towards the sea.  They turned right and went through some trees and up to some rocks.  A passage was cut through the rocks, and the two went through it.  On the other side, hidden from the fort, was the Black Pearl.  The two walked on the rock ledge and jumped on to the ship.  Jack called some orders, and the Black Pearl started to sail away.

Michelle was speechless.  She had just run from her wedding and was now sailing away with Jack to who knows where.  She walked up to him and could only say one thing.  "Why?"

He put his arms around her.  "I saw it as the opportune moment."  Michelle smiled and kissed him.  But they broke apart by someone they didn't notice before yelling.

"What the hell was that?"  They turned around and saw a very mad Elizabeth followed by an apologetic looking Will.

[A/N: Ah!  Cliffy!  I have been looking forward to this chapter ever since I got the idea about the wedding, so I hope you like it and it makes up for me not posting last week or next weekend (sorry, I'll be in California for spring break!).  But I will be on my email, so if you post a chapter to a story I usually read, I'll probably review.  And now the review responses.  Yay!

TriGemini: I hope the email I sent you cleared up any confusion you had (and didn't confuse you more!).  If you have anything specific you're confused about, ask me what it is and I'll answer it!

XPUNKROCKGODDESSX: You gotta love irony!  And I'm so glad you think my story's great!

Sparrowsgirl-13: Thanks.

Mer^2y: Well, I did get the chapter up on the weekend, just not the one you wanted (sowee!).  But it is up and for you to enjoy.

IceSpikeXBlackRose: lol I was just kidding about the Changing Faces thing.  Just tell me what story it is, and I'll check it out!

Piper8188: I have a feeling that they have made up now… lol.  Thank you.  I try to add some humor to make it not all dramatic and stuff.

Well that's it!  8 word pages later and I am done!  But I'll be in California on the real Pirates of the Caribbean ride soon!  Yay for me!  Oh and thanks to Stina for beta-ing.  R/R!]


	9. Running from the Redcoats

End of chapter 8:

_He put his arms around her.  "I saw it as the opportune moment."  Michelle smiled and kissed him.  But they broke apart by someone they didn't notice before yelling at them._

"What the hell was that?"  They turned around and saw a very mad Elizabeth followed by an apologetic looking Will.

Michelle couldn't believe what she was seeing.  She closed her eyes for a second and opened them again, but nothing had changed.  Elizabeth and Will were still standing in front of her.

"What was that?" Elizabeth repeated, staring at Jack and Michelle.  Neither one of them replied.  "That's it, you're not going to tell me?" she asked.  She stepped towards them, making Jack tighten his hold on Michelle's waist.  "Jack, what was that stunt that you pulled back there?  What were you possibly thinking when you decided to kidnap my friend?  And you," she said turning to Michelle.  "What were you doing kissing him?  Your husband's probably worried sick about you, and here you are kissing another man!"

"Leave her out of this," Jack said, finally standing up to Elizabeth.  "She didn't know anything about what happened in the church.  And besides, he's not her husband."

"I don't believe you Jack.  You come to town when you know you're not allowed to, and then you go and ruin the happiest day in Michelle's life!"

Michelle couldn't take it anymore.  "It was the worst day of my life until Jack took me away.  I've been miserable ever since I came back to Port Royal.  But you were too busy planning the wedding to even notice."

Elizabeth looked stunned.  Will, whom everybody had forgot about during the fight, finally spoke up.  "Maybe we should continue this somewhere more private, like your cabin," he advised Jack, looking uncomfortably at all the pirates who were watching the fight with interest.

Jack just shrugged and walked to his room, Michelle still in his arms.  He held the door open for Elizabeth and Will, and was about to close the door when he saw all of his crew standing there looking at the room.  "Get back to work you scabrous dogs!" he barked at the crew, who started to shuffle around deck trying to find something to do.  Satisfied, he shut the door and walked over to the table where Michelle was sitting down and took the seat next to her.  Will and Elizabeth were sitting on the bed facing them.  Jack rested his feet on the table and said, "Now, where were we?"

"You weren't happy?" Elizabeth started, directing the question to Michelle.

"No, I was completely and utterly miserable," she replied.

"But why?  I thought it was what you wanted.  I thought you loved Robert."

"Well I don't," Michelle stated.

Elizabeth turned to Jack.  "This is all your fault.  I don't know what you did to her, but thank you for ruining her life.  She was happy before you showed up.  And get your feet off the table!"

"It's my table, and I'll do what I want with it!" Jack said.  "And I'll have you know that it was you who got me involved in this in the first place.  So don't go blaming me."

"Well, it's not my fault that you can't be with a girl for five seconds without putting your hands on her."

"Now that is not true, Elizabeth.  I've been in here for longer than five seconds with you and I have no desire to go near you," Jack said in a joking matter, though Michelle couldn't help but think that there was truth in that statement.

"The point is, Jack, that she was engaged, and that didn't stop you from brainwashing her to think that she didn't love Robert."

"It's not his fault Elizabeth," Michelle said.  "I didn't tell him."

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked.

"I told you already, I don't love Robert.  I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

Elizabeth walked up to Michelle and put a hand on her shoulder.  "Michelle, there's a perfectly good explanation.  You must be getting cold feet.  You don't really mean what you're saying about Robert."

"That's what I thought too," Will said, walking over to his wife and taking her hand off Michelle.  "But I saw her with Jack, and she was more happy than I've seen her in over two years.  She doesn't want to be with Robert; she wants to be with Jack.  So, can you just accept it and not fight it?"

Elizabeth sighed and looked at Michelle.  "Fine.  If you really don't love Robert, I guess there's nothing I can do to make you."

Michelle stood up and gave her friend a hug.  "Thank you for understanding, Elizabeth."

Jack stood up.  "I'm feeling rather good about this.  Now why don't we go on deck and enjoy the view, aye?"

Michelle smiled.  "Sounds good to me."  They opened the door and saw all of the pirates standing by it.  "Stop standing around and get to work!" Jack yelled, causing all of the pirates to once again scurry away.

"I forgot to ask," Jack said, turning to Will and Elizabeth.  "How did you get aboard me ship?"

"When I saw you," Elizabeth said, "I figured what you were going to do and hurried with Will out of the church.  He led me to the ship and the crew let us on board because they knew Will."

Jack shook his head.  "I'll have to talk to them about that later.  But for now, let's get this ship to Tortuga!"

****************

While on the ship, Elizabeth watched Michelle and Jack together, how they were always hugging and kissing and laughing together.  Will was right.  Michelle seemed very happy.  When Michelle was alone on deck, Elizabeth walked up to her.  "Michelle, I'm sorry for getting mad at Jack.  I see now that you two really do care for each other."

"He's a great man," Michelle said.  "He's changed so much in two years."

"Do you love him?" Elizabeth asked.

Michelle got a little tense.  "I don't know.  After last time, I haven't given the word 'love' much thought."

At this moment, Jack walked up from the helm to where Michelle and Elizabeth were talking.  "Hey," he said, wrapping his arms around Michelle's waist.

"Hey," she replied, turning around and giving him a quick kiss.  "Are we going to be in Tortuga soon?"

He smiled.  "In a little bit.  I can taste the rum now."

Michelle laughed.  "The two things that are always on your mind: rum and your ship."

"You're forgetting one thing," Jack told her.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"You."  He gave her a kiss.  Elizabeth smiled knowingly.  While Michelle might not admit it, she knew Michelle's true feelings.

****************

Governor Swann watched the little boy play on the ground in front of him.  His servant walked in and the governor stood up.  "Did you get a hold of them?" he asked.

His servant shook his head.  "I tried the house and the smithy.  No one was there."

Governor Swann rubbed his temples.  "You don't suppose they were taken as well?"

"I highly doubt it sir.  Will is capable enough to defend both of them."

"I know."  He thought for a moment and an idea popped in his head.  "Last time that girl Michelle was taken, Elizabeth wanted me to send a ship after her, but I refused.  She might've gone after her," he said to himself.  "George," he called to his servant.  "Check Michelle Davis' house to see if Miss Davis is there."

"Yes sir," he said rather confused.  But it wasn't his job to ask questions, just to do what the governor told him to.

****************

"Ahh," Jack said, breathing in.  "The sweet smell of Tortuga."

Michelle stepped over a knocked out man on the street.  "Yes, quite lovely," she replied sarcastically.

"Come on luv.  It'll be fun.  I promise," he said.  They stopped in front of Christina's Pub.  "Here's a good place for some rum.  What do you think?" he asked her.

"I think that I don't want to go in there in a wedding dress," Michelle said.  "Can you buy me something else to wear?" she asked Jack.

"Fine," he said, walking down a bit to a dress shop.  Michelle picked out a new dress and put it on while Jack paid for it.  They dropped her wedding dress back off at the Pearl before heading back to Christina's Pub.  "Can we go in now?" Jack asked.

"If you insist," she said, opening the door.  She was soon met by the sound of laughing and the smell of rum and men who hadn't taken a bath in who knows how long.  The familiar smells of her childhood.  They walked to the bar and ordered two rums.

A couple of rums later, Elizabeth and Will walked in the door looking for the two of them.  "There they are," Elizabeth said, pointing at the bar.  She walked up and looked at Michelle, who was now sitting in Jack's lap.  "Michelle!  What are you doing?"

"Just having a fun time," Michelle said.  Elizabeth could tell she was a bit tipsy.

"Michelle, Jack, both of you have to go hide.  We were on the Black Pearl when we saw a ship coming.  It was the Expeditious."

That sobered Michelle right up.  "The Navy?  What are they doing here?"

"My father must have figured out I came with you and sent them to come get me.  I'm so sorry."

"So that means that they're looking for you and not Michelle, right?" Jack asked.

"There's a good chance Robert's on that ship, and this time I don't think he'll let Michelle get away," Elizabeth told Jack sadly.

"Well, we have the upper hand here," Jack said.  "I know this town better than the back of my hand, and Michelle lived here.  We'll find a way to hide."

"You'd better hurry," Will said.  "They'll probably have docked by now."  As if on cue, they heard the pounding of running feet coming from outside.

"That's probably them now," Michelle said.  "Come this way, there's an exit in the back."  The four of them ran down the hall to the door that led to outside.  Michelle opened it and saw a redcoat standing a couple of feet away.  Michelle slammed the door shut.  "That's not an option," she said.  She thought she heard the door in the front opening and voices.  "Oh no," Michelle said.  She turned to the door next to her and went in.  Thankfully, the room was empty.  "Come in here," Michelle said.  When everyone had filed in, she closed the door.  She turned around and saw Elizabeth moving a chair over to a window.  She stood on the chair and tried to undo the latch.  "Locked," Elizabeth said, getting down.  They heard a door opening farther down the hall.  "Quick, get under the bed," Michelle told Elizabeth and Will.  They lifted the bed skirt and went under.  Michelle heard a woman screaming followed by a male voice saying sorry and closing the door.  It was definitely the Navy.

"There's only enough room for us two under here," Elizabeth called out.

"Just stay under there and make no noise," Michelle called.  "I have a plan."  She turned to Jack.  "Take off your shirt," she said as she started to undo her dress.

Jack gave her a confused look.  "I don't think this is the right time Michelle," he said.

"Just do it," Michelle said, who was now only in her shift.  He did as he was told.  Michelle pulled the covers of the bed up.  "Get in," she told Jack.  When he did, she got on top of him and pulled the top of her shift down so the top half of her was exposed.  She heard the door next to theirs open.  "Don't let them see you," she told Jack.  She then started to kiss him just as the door to the room opened.  She turned around and saw the young redcoat standing at the door.  "Ahhhh!" she screamed, pulling the covers up to hide her naked body from him, and at the same time hiding Jack under them.

"I'm sorry ma'am," he said.  "I was just wondering if you've seen a Jack Sparrow around here."

"I haven't seen him for at least a month," Michelle said.  "Now can you leave so I can get back to my client?"

"Of course.  Again, I'm so sorry," he said before closing the door and moving on to the next one.

Michelle got out of the bed and started to put her dress back on.  "It's Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said as he got up and put his shirt on.  Elizabeth and Will crawled out from under the bed as Michelle finished tying up her dress.  "Nice plan," Will said, massaging his neck.

"Hey, we're not caught," Michelle pointed out.

 "So all we have to do is camp out in here until the Navy leaves," Jack said, lying down on the bed.

"They're not just going to give up," Elizabeth said.  "They'll stay here until we're found."

"Until you're found, you mean," Jack replied.

"Why don't Elizabeth and I turn ourselves in and you two can stay here until the Navy leaves?" Will suggested.

Nobody had a better plan, so they decided to go with Will's.  Will and Elizabeth snuck out of the room and Michelle and Jack stayed inside.  Michelle started to pace around nervously while Jack sat there calmly watching her.  "Michelle," he said patting the spot next to him on the bed, "come sit down with me before you wear a hole in the floor."

"At least then we'd have a way to escape without anyone seeing us."  Michelle walked over and sat down.  Jack put an arm around her and she rested her head on his chest.  The rhythmic beating of his heart calmed her down a bit.

"It's going to be alright," Jack said.  "Elizabeth is the master negotiator.  She'll make sure the Navy leaves."

"I hope so," Michelle replied.  "I don't want to be taken away from you."

He kissed the top of her head.  "Don't worry.  I won't let them."

****************

"I found these two," the man said, showing Will and Elizabeth to the captain.  Will and Elizabeth "accidentally" were seen by a Navy officer and were quickly brought to the captain of the Expeditious.

"Thank you," the captain replied.  "That will be all."  The man left the cabin, leaving only Elizabeth, Will, and the captain in the room.  He got up from his desk and said, "It is wonderful to see you unharmed, Mrs. Turner.  Your father was very worried."

"I don't know why.  I'm a grown woman who can take care of myself," she said coldly.  "But, since I'm here, we might as well head back to Port Royal now."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the captain said.  "Your father also wanted us to bring Jack Sparrow in."

"But why?" she asked.

"Kidnapping you, of course," he replied.

"He didn't kidnap me!" Elizabeth yelled.  "I went on my own free will.  He didn't even know I was on the ship until after it had sailed off."

"Orders are orders miss," he replied, unfazed by Elizabeth's yelling.

"Well, it was nice to talk to you, but we really must be going," Will said, Elizabeth and him heading towards the door.

"You have to stay in here," the captain said.  Will opened the door anyway and saw two men standing in his way.  "I can't have you go and run away again," he told them.  Will felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.  'Run!' he urged Michelle and Jack.

****************

The door to Michelle and Jack's room opened.  They looked up and saw a woman with a man standing in the doorway.  "If you're not doing anything, then get out of here," she told them.  The two got up and left, the door to the room slamming behind them.  "She seemed very nice," Michelle commented.  "I guess we need a new hideout."

"Maybe the Navy has already left," Jack said.  "Let's go out and see."

"Alright," Michelle said.  She peered out the back door and, thankfully, saw there was no one in the alley.  They snuck into the alley and quietly made their way to the end of it.  Michelle peered around the corner and didn't see any redcoats.  "Coast is clear," she told Jack.  They walked out, but at the same time, a Navy officer came out of a store not far down the street.  They hurried back in to the alley and peered out.  He hadn't seen them.

"That was close," Michelle said.  "We need to be more careful."

"Well, at least now we know the Navy is still here," Jack said.  They made their way down to the other end of the alley, turning in to other alleys along the way.  After a couple of minutes, they found themselves facing the docks.  "There's the Pearl," Jack said.  "We need to get to her.  She's the only place where we can be safe."

Michelle looked around to see if there were any redcoats.  She didn't see any.  "Let's go," she said.  The two of them snuck out and crossed the street.  Michelle jumped over a drunken man in the street and hid behind a store across the street.  Her blood was pumping quickly from all the adrenaline.

"We have to run fast and lay low," Jack said.  "We don't want anyone to see us from on the Expeditious."  Michelle nodded and the two of them looked one more time to see if anyone was in the street.  Jack grabbed Michelle's hand and ran down the street and over to the docks.  They quietly walked along the wood, making sure they made as little sound as possible.  They had to pass the Expeditious on their way down the dock to the Pearl.  Michelle unconsciously started to hold her breath so no one would hear them from aboard the ship.  They made their way slowly past the Expeditious with no one seeing them.  Michelle finally thought they might make it without being caught.  But, because it was so dark, she didn't see the crack in the wood.  The tip of her shoe caught on it and she fell on top of Jack who hit the dock with a loud thud.

"Who's out there?" a voice called from the Expeditious.  Michelle and Jack looked around for a place to hide.  Jack spotted a bunch of barrels and motioned for Michelle to follow him to them.  They started crawling over to them.  Up on the Expeditious, the watchman was looking over the ship, trying to see if someone was out there.  He thought he heard a sound and made his way down.  Michelle started to crawl a little faster.  They were so close to making it to the barrels.  Just a couple more feet and they'd be there.

"Is anyone there?" the man called, his gun out.  _'Don't come this way,'_ Michelle thought.  It was just a little more way until they would be in safety.  Jack was at the barrels now.  She would make it.  However, she stopped dead in her tracks when she felt something cold and sharp on her neck.  "Stop right there," the man over her said.  Michelle looked up and saw the guard standing over her.  Slowly, she stood up.  The man moved the gun off her neck and pointed it at her.  "Who are you?" he asked her.

"That is of no concern to you," she replied.  This obviously wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"I'm sorry, missy, but you have to go see the captain.  I was informed to bring anyone I see to the captain."

"She won't be seeing anyone," Jack said, stepping out from behind the barrels.

"Jack!  What are you doing?" Michelle asked.

"Jack?  Jack Sparrow?" the man asked.

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack corrected him.

"I've got Sparrow!" the man yelled.  More footsteps were heard on deck and before Jack and Michelle could think of anything, they were surrounded by a bunch of redcoats pointing guns at them.  "Follow me, I'm going to take you to the captain," the guard told them.  Michelle and Jack walked up the plank and on to the deck.  With a nudge of his gun, the guard ushered them to the right door.  The two guards stepped aside and opened the door for the two.  The guard nudged them in the back again.  "I'm not a bloody animal," Jack replied as he stepped in to the room.  The doors closed behind them, and Elizabeth suddenly attacked Michelle with a hug.

"I'm so sorry," she kept saying over and over.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" Michelle asked.

The captain stepped up to her.  "I'm guessing your Miss Davis.  And you," he said, turning to Jack, "must be Jack Sparrow."

"Why does everybody forget the Captain?" Jack asked rhetorically.

"Guards," the captain called.  The doors opened again and the two men standing guard looked at him.  "Lock 'Captain' Sparrow in the brig."

"What?" Michelle cried.  "You can't lock him up!"

"Take him away," he said, going back to his paperwork.  The guards took a hold of Jack's arms and started to lead him away.

"Stop!" Michelle yelled, hitting the guards in the back.

Another man saw her and rushed over to help the two men.  "Please miss, stop that this instant," he said, dragging her back in to the room.

"Jack!" Michelle cried.  She saw him look over at her before the door shut in front of her.  "No!" she yelled, banging her fists on the door.  "No!"  She fell to the floor in a heap and started crying.

[Hey sorry for not posting a chapter last week, but I was on spring break and was in California, so I couldn't write.  But I hope this made up for the lack of chapter.  It was nine word pages (not including the author's note), so it better make up for my lack of chapter!  While I was writing this, I was listening to the POTC soundtrack, and it took a lot of self-control to not make a ship-fighting scene when the music for when the Black Pearl and the Interceptor are fighting was playing.  And I had to stop a couple of times because Jack's music would come on and my heart rate would speed up.  Ok, on to the review responses!  And I got 9 reviews, which is a new record for most reviews gotten for one chapter for me.  Yay!  I feel so loved!

Lauren: Thanks.  Spring break was so fun.  I went to Disneyland and got to go on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.  It was great, but they had no movie paraphernalia there, which was sad.

Arsenic Angel: When I thought up the idea for it, I was so excited.  But I hope I wasn't too obvious!

Mer^2y: Now you know why I was acting so excited when I was writing it!  I loved that chapter.  For some reason chapter 8 was my favorite in this story and False Identity.  Hmmm, very interesting.

Piper8188: I hope this chapter answered your questions!  Will and Elizabeth were on the ship and Elizabeth interrupted their 'moment'.  Thank you so much!

TriGemini: My vacation was so fun.  I needed the time off of school.  I remember a lot of people (even you!) said that they didn't think the no rum thing was good enough, and I had to bite my tongue (or I guess fingers because I'm typing?) to stop myself from saying, "Ha!  It's not the way he proves himself!"  But that would ruin it for people so I found a way to control myself.

XPUNKROCKGODDESSX: lol thank you.  Chapter 8 has been my favorite so far (and it was also my favorite in False Identity.  Coincidence, I think not.

Agey: You love my story *smiles*.  That deserves a lot of brownie points!

IceSpikeXBlackRose: Jack is my hero!  And I know she said yes, but she doesn't like him, she's just feeling the peer pressure from Elizabeth and… everyone else in Port Royal.  Peer pressure sucks and can go in to a dark room and stay there.  And sinus infections can go join them.

Sparrowsgirl-13: Sorry this really isn't soon, but I was in California, so I couldn't update until now.  Chapter 8 is my favorite chapter so far.

Well, that's the lot of them!  And I'm sorry about the sad ending, but review and tell me what you thought!  A special thank you to Chelles and Stina for beta-ing my story!]


	10. Tears and Trials

Michelle continued crying on the floor despite Elizabeth and Will's attempts to get her to stop.  She wouldn't eat or talk or sleep; she'd just sit there by the door crying, wishing it would open so she could go see Jack.  A little while before they reached Port Royal, she collapsed from exhaustion.  Elizabeth and Will ran over to her and tried to get her to wake up, with no success.  She was breathing, but the two were still worried about her.

In Port Royal, Robert paced on the fort nervously.  He wished he could have gone to Tortuga to look for Michelle, but he had to stay behind.  They were taking longer than he thought they would.  Fortunately, he heard someone yell, "Sail ho!"  He looked over the wall and saw the HMS Expeditious coming.  He ran down to the docks and waited to see if they found Michelle.  Relief passed over him when he saw Michelle walking between Will and Elizabeth, but that feeling soon left when he saw that Michelle was using her friends as supports.  "Michelle!" he called and ran over to her.  "I was so worried-" He stopped talking when he saw that her eyes were bloodshot and she barely seemed awake.  "What happened?" he asked.

"Long night," Will said, brushing past him.  He didn't feel like explaining Michelle's situation to Robert, and Michelle needed to be taken home as soon as possible.  The trio made their way down the streets to Michelle's house.  Elizabeth opened the door and got Michelle's bed ready while Will carried her over to it and set her down.  "Go get William from my father's," Elizabeth told Will.  "I'll watch over Michelle."

Will gave his wife a light kiss.  "I'll come back here later," he said.  Will left, leaving Elizabeth all by herself.  She sighed, looked down at her now sleeping friend, and left to make Michelle something to eat.

****************

Robert watched Michelle leave in her poor state.  He walked over to the captain and asked, "What happened to her?"

The captain shrugged his shoulders.  "When we took her away from Sparrow, she started to cry hysterically.  She didn't stop the entire trip back here.  Don't know why."

"Thank you," Robert said and walked away.  _'Sparrow started this,'_ he thought to himself.  His blood started to boil.  It was that damned pirate's fault.  Robert turned around and marched over to the fort's jail where Jack had been moved.  As he approached the door, two men, one with a bloodied lip and the other with a black eye, walked out.  Jack hadn't been willing to cooperate with them.  Robert stormed down the stairs and walked over to Jack's cell, where he was laying down with his hat covering his face.  "Sparrow," Jack moved his hat and looked up at Robert.  "What did you do to my fiancée?"

Jack put his hat back down.  "If she slept with another man, it wasn't me."

"Don't get smart with me.  What did you do to Michelle?"

Jack looked back up at the sound of Michelle's name.  "So you're her fiancé," he said, studying him.  "No wonder she's so miserable."

Robert, in a surge of anger, hit the bars of the cell.  "Don't spread your vile lies you pirate.  Now tell me, what did you do to her?"

Jack smiled at him suggestively.  "A lot of things that she was more than happy to receive."

That pushed Robert over the edge.  "If I hear that you violated her in any way, I will personally peel the skin off your bones and feed the remains to the sharks."

"I did no such thing," Jack replied, not scared by his empty threat.  "I, unlike some people in here, am a gentleman."

"Ha, the day a pirate is a gentleman is the day Hell will freeze over," Robert said with a cruel laugh.  "I'll find out what you did to her eventually.  Mark my words, Sparrow."  With that, he exited the room, leaving Jack worrying about what was wrong with Michelle.

****************

Michelle woke up to the smell of warm bread wafting through the house.  Her stomach growled loudly.  She hadn't realized how hungry she was before.  She sat up, but the fast action made her head start to pound.  When the pain subsided, she carefully stood up and slowly made her way down the hall to the kitchen.  "You're awake," Elizabeth said when she saw Michelle in the doorway.  "Need any help?"

"No, I'm fine," Michelle replied.  She walked over to the table and sat down, where some freshly baked bread, cut apples, and water were waiting for her.  She devoured the whole thing in less than a minute.  "How long have I been asleep for?" she asked Elizabeth.

"A couple of hours."  Elizabeth brought the rest of the loaf over to the table, which Michelle helped herself to.

"Thank you Elizabeth," Michelle said.

"I'm just happy you're alright," Elizabeth said.  "Will and I were so worried about you.  You weren't in a good state when we left the Expeditious."

Michelle's face dropped at the name of the ship.  She had completely forgotten.  "How's Jack?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know, I haven't been down the fort yet," Elizabeth responded.  Michelle started to get up.  "You're not thinking of going there, are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have to go make sure he's ok," Michelle replied.  She walked over to the door, her footsteps more even now because of the food she'd eaten and the determination in her.  "Michelle," Elizabeth yelled, but Michelle had already slammed the door closed to her house.

Michelle walked all the way over to the fort.  Thankfully, when she got there, the guards were changing, so no one was in front of the door to the jail.  Michelle opened the door and walked down the stairs.  She looked down the row of cells and saw Jack sitting against the wall as he had before when Robert had come to see him.  She quickly ran over to him.  "Jack," she cried.

He looked up at her and jumped on to his feet when he saw her.  "Michelle!  Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"I won't be until you're safe," she said, holding his hands through the bars.  "I am so sorry this happened."  A tear ran down her cheek.

He gently wiped her tear away.  "You did the best you could.  This isn't your fault."

"Oh Jack, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will.  I promise."  He brought her face to his and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  They broke apart abruptly, though, at the sound of the door at the top of the stairs opening.  "You better tell me now, Sparrow, because-" Robert stopped mid sentence and stared at Michelle and Jack.  "Michelle, what are you doing here?"

"She wanted to see me, so if you'd be so kind, we'd like some privacy," Jack told Robert.  Robert got mad and stomped over to Jack.  He pushed Michelle over and said, "Why would she ever want to see you?"

"Because I treat her right and don't push her to the floor like you," Jack replied coldly.  Robert looked over and saw Michelle getting up from the ground.

"I'm so sorry Michelle.  I didn't mean to," Robert said.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine," Michelle said.  "I'll just have a bruise later."

Jack turned his eyes on Robert.  He stepped back a couple of steps, intimidated because Jack's eyes were full of anger.  "You're lucky I'm behind here or else you'd be bruised as well."

Robert didn't doubt it.  But, he wasn't going to let Jack know that.  "I'd like to see you try.  The whole Navy would be on you before your fist would land, and all of them would be more than happy to carry your sentence out."

"What sentence?" Michelle asked.

"Why, every pirate's sentence," Robert said.  "He is to be hanged."

Michelle's hands flew to her throat at the thought of the noose.  "You can't be serious," Michelle said, wishing it were a joke.  But she knew that was the law, and neither of the men denied it.  "No," Michelle said, stepping backwards.  "Can't you do something?" she asked Robert.

"No, and even if I could, why would I?"

Michelle bumped in to a table behind her.  She turned around and put her hands on the table to support her.  Jack couldn't die.  There had to be something she could do to get him out.  She thought, but couldn't think of anything.  Her eyes roamed around the table, just to see if anything would inspire her, when she saw Jack's gun.  She slowly reached out and picked it up.  "Michelle, what are you doing?" Robert called out from behind her.  She turned around and pointed the gun at Robert.  Jack had a shocked look on his face, and Robert was starting to walk towards her.

"Don't come near me," Michelle said, cocking the gun.  He quickly froze where he was.

"Put the gun down," Robert instructed.  Michelle, however, didn't listen.

"Robert, I want you to promise me you'll get Jack out of jail and on his ship, or else I will pull this trigger."

"But Michelle," Robert began, "I don't think I can do it."

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to kill you."  Robert could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't joking.

"Fine, I'll try to do something," he said.

"Promise me you'll get him out of here," Michelle said.

"Yes, I promise I will.  Now can you put the gun down?"

Michelle slowly dropped the gun to the floor.  When it left her fingertips, Robert quickly walked over to her and grabbed her hand.  "I think you've seen Mr. Sparrow for long enough and should go back home," he said, dragging her to the exit.  Before they turned the corner, Michelle glanced back at Jack.  "Bye," she whispered before she was pulled up the stairs.

Once they had gotten outside, Michelle started talking to Robert right away.  "I expect to see Jack out of jail soon.  If you don't find a way for him to leave unharmed, I will kill you.  A life for a life."

Robert may have been shocked, but he was still capable of some clever thinking himself.  "And if I do get him free, you have to marry me.  This time, without any escape attempts."

Michelle thought about this for a minute.  She wanted Jack to be safe, but she would rather be fed alive to a herd of hungry lions than marry Robert.  However, she felt Jack's life was more important, so she said, "Agreed.  I'll give you four days, no more.  If Jack isn't out of here by then, you'll be sorry."  With that, she turned around and walked back to her house.

On her way out, she caught sight of Elizabeth.  "Elizabeth!" she yelled.

Elizabeth turned around and looked relieved to see Michelle standing there.  "I was looking for you, but no one had seen you," she said after she had ran over to join her friend.  "So, what happened?"

The two walked back to Michelle's house as Michelle told Elizabeth everything that had happened in the jail.  When Michelle got to the part where Robert pushed her, Elizabeth interrupted.  "That's terrible!  Are you okay?"  After reassuring Elizabeth many times that she was fine, she continued.  By the time they reached her house, Michelle had finished her story.  Elizabeth was stunned.  "I can't believe you threatened him like that.  Do you think he's going to let Jack go?"

"I hope so.  I wasn't lying when I said I would kill him.  But he said he couldn't, so I don't know."

Elizabeth shook her head.  "I still can't believe you threatened to kill him."

Michelle gave her a small smile.  "Must've been the pirate inside me."

****************

Two days after their argument, Robert showed up at Michelle's.  "What do you want?" Michelle asked grumpily when she opened the door and saw who it was.

"I'm here to announce that Sparrow has been set free."

Michelle's eyes grew wider.  "Are you serious?"

Robert gave her an all knowing smile.  "We sent him on a ship to Tortuga last night.  He is no longer a prisoner at the fort."

"I'd like to see for myself, if you don't mind," Michelle said, stepping outside and closing her front door.

Robert just shrugged.  "If you want."  The two of them walked down to the fort in silence.  When they reached the door leading to the cells, a man guarding the entrance stopped them.  "Sorry, but you're not allowed to go down there miss."

"It's alright," Robert said.  "She's with me."  The guard nodded and stepped back so they could pass.  Michelle ran down and turned the corner only to find that Jack, just like Robert said, wasn't there.  She searched the whole line of cells.  She saw the usual petty criminals, but didn't see Jack.  She walked back to Robert, who had a triumphant look on his face.  "I told you he wasn't here.  Now, I've kept up my end of the bargain, and now you have to."

"I'm well aware of that," Michelle snapped.  "I'm a woman of my word."  Robert offered her his arm, which she accepted reluctantly.  Michelle walked away with him like a criminal being led to his execution.

****************

Jack wasn't in Tortuga drinking to his heart's content, nor was he sailing on a ship.  In fact, he was far from it.  At the time Robert had led Michelle down to the jail, Jack was locked in a room at the fort with no windows and only one door, which was guarded by an armed officer.  Robert had told the Commodore that Jack had "messed with Michelle's mind" and "was harming her health."  He convinced Norrington to lock Jack up somewhere secret so Michelle couldn't see him and start getting panicky.  He also persuaded him to schedule a private hanging for Jack on the day of his and Michelle's wedding.  "No one can know about this," Robert stressed over and over.  He didn't want Michelle to hear one word about it.

[Gasp!  Robert is very sneaky.  Over the weekend I saw Edward Scissorhands, and it was really good!  It was a lot different than I thought it was going to be though.  And Johnny didn't talk a lot.  But Edward was so sweet!  I almost cried at the end.  What that has to do with Robert being sneaky, I don't know, but I thought I'd tell you anyway.  Now it's time for the review responses.  I only got four reviews this time (five less than chapter 8).  For those of you who did review, you all get cookies!

XPUNKROCKGODDESSX: If it was over, I would've definitely told you.  There are actually a couple of more chapters left (now that I think about it, there will probably be two more left.  I'm not ready for it to be over!)

Magicgirl810: Thank you.  I try to update as soon as possible, which is usually every weekend.  I'm a day late on this one.

TriGemini: Sorry, but for now it doesn't look like it's going to be good.  But have faith in me.  The ending will be good, and hopefully won't disappoint anyone.

Mer^2y: I have it up now!  So don't bug me at lunch tomorrow about not posting.  And don't hit me anymore either, now that I think about it (lol just kidding… not really, but it was a joke.  Yeah.).

If you want a cookie, you better click that review button and tell me how you liked this chapter!  And thank you to Chelles.  Without her, this story would have quite a few careless errors.  R/R!]


	11. A Wedding and a Hanging

Michelle and Robert walked through the streets of Port Royal without talking.  Robert led them to the church that their wedding had been held at.  They made their way to the back where the priest's office was.  Robert lifted his free hand and knocked on the door.  "Come in," a voice said from inside the room.  Robert opened the door and walked in, Michelle trailing behind.  The priest was sitting at a desk with papers scattered around the top.  He was short and plump, with glasses and a warm smile.  "Mr. Bennett, Miss Davis, please sit down," he said, gesturing towards the chairs in front of him.  Robert let go of Michelle, to her relief, and sat down in the chair closest to him.  Michelle followed suit and sat down in the other.  "I am so sorry about your wedding," the priest began.  "Father John, who was supposed to perform the ceremony, was found later tied up in his room.  I guess the pirate did that to him."

"It's quite alright," Robert assured the man.  "But we wish to be married as soon as possible."

"I understand," the priest responded.  He shuffled the papers around on his desk, finally picking one up and reading it.  "Let's see," he said.  "The next available time is one week from today."

"That will be perfect," Robert replied.  He stood up and offered his hand to Michelle.  "We must be going.  We only have a week to plan our wedding."

Michelle put on a fake smile.  "I can't wait," she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  Either Robert didn't catch it or just ignored it, because he returned the smile and said to the priest in a cheery voice, "We'll see you in one week, Father."  They turned around and left the room.  Once outside the church, Robert turned to Michelle.  "I need to go back to the fort now," he started, "so why don't you go to Elizabeth's house and work out the arrangements for our wedding?  I saw that you didn't have your wedding dress when you got of the Expeditious."

Michelle smiled innocently.  "I took it off on the Black Pearl, and Jack and I were just so busy that I didn't have time to put it back on.  Bye."  Michelle turned her back to Robert, who had an angered expression on his face, and she walked to Elizabeth's in slightly better spirits.  She may have to marry the guy, but that didn't mean she couldn't mess with him.  Her good mood, however, diminished when she reached Elizabeth's house and remembered what she was there to do.  She raised her fist and knocked on the door.  Soon after, Elizabeth opened the door.  "Michelle!  Come in," she said, ushering her in to the house.  "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to tell you that I'm going to get married to Robert," she told her solemnly.

Elizabeth had a surprised and shocked look on her face.  "But you hate him."

"I know that," Michelle said.  "But he got Jack out of prison, and so now I have to marry him."

"But how do you know Robert's not lying to you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I went down to the fort.  Jack wasn't there." 

"So maybe he did get Jack out of jail," Elizabeth said, "but that doesn't mean you have to marry him.  You don't love him."

"I'm not about to go back on my word," Michelle snapped.  "And not everyone is fortunate enough to marry the person they love."  Michelle sighed.  "The wedding's a week from today.  I'm going to need a new dress, and everything needs to be prepared."

Elizabeth gave Michelle a hug.  "Don't worry.  I'll take care of it all."

"Thank you," Michelle said.  She said goodbye and walked home, the whole time thinking about the wedding and how much she was dreading it.

(.)

The next week seemed to go by slowly.  If she wasn't being fitted or going over seating arrangements, Michelle was staring out at the ocean from her house, letting the minutes slowly tick by.  Elizabeth worried about her, but she didn't talk to Michelle about not having the wedding again.  She knew that Michelle wouldn't back out of her bargain.

The day of the wedding was beautiful; the sun was warm and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.  But even the day couldn't make Elizabeth cheerful.  Today, her best friend would make the worst decision of her life and marry Robert.  Elizabeth arrived early and started busying herself with preparations for the wedding.  An hour before the wedding was to start, Robert arrived with some navy officers to make sure everything was going smoothly.  Elizabeth avoided talking to Robert.  She didn't trust herself to say something nice to him.  She was about to turn a corner when she heard him talking to another officer.  She started to turn away when she heard Robert mention Jack.

"So everything's in order for Mr. Sparrow's execution?" Robert asked the other man.

"Yes, it is going to take place the same time the wedding is planned to start," he replied.

"Good.  And are you sure nobody knows about this?"

"No Lieutenant, we made sure of it," he assured Robert.

"Make sure no one finds out.  I don't want Michelle to have to worry about that pirate on her wedding day."

"Of course sir," the man replied.

Elizabeth had heard enough.  She ran away from the two men so they wouldn't catch her eavesdropping.  Jack was at the fort, and he was to be hanged!  Robert had tricked Michelle!  Elizabeth ran out of the church towards Michelle's house.  She had to be warned.

(.)

Michelle woke up to the sunlight streaming through her window.  She pulled the blankets over her head and tried to go back to sleep, but she knew she had to wake up.  It was her wedding day after all.  The thought of her wedding made her stomach churn.  _'But I have to do it,'_ she thought to herself.  Grumbling, she slowly pushed the covers down and got out of bed.  She got dressed into a plain dress; the one she would wear at the wedding was at the church dressing room.  Once she was dressed, she walked to her kitchen and made a small breakfast, making sure to eat slowly.  The more she stalled, the longer it would be until she had to get married.  Once she was done, there was a knock at her door.  _'Probably Elizabeth coming to bring me to the church,'_ she thought.  She stood up and brushed the crumbs off her skirt before answering the door.  When she opened the door, she let out a surprised gasp.  It wasn't Elizabeth who was at the door; in fact, it was the last person she expected.

"Mr. Gibbs?" she asked, staring at the man in front of her.  "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" he asked, staring nervously around the street.

"Of course," she said, stepping away so he could walk inside.  She closed the door and turned to him.  "What are you doing here?  Shouldn't you be on the Black Pearl with Jack?"

"That's why I'm here," he said.  "Jack hasn't come back and we've been wondering where he was."

Michelle gave him a puzzled look.  "Well, he's not here.  He was being held prisoner at the fort, but he was set free a week ago.  They sent him on a ship to Tortuga."

Gibbs shook his head.  "We hadn't left Tortuga since he was taken, and he hasn't been there, so I decided to come here and look for him."

"That makes no sense," Michelle started, but was cut off by the front door swinging open, a very winded Elizabeth in the doorframe.  "Elizabeth!" Michelle called, hurrying over to her.  "What's wrong?"

"They have Jack at the fort," Elizabeth said between gasps of air.  "He's going to be hanged in less than an hour!"

Michelle's eyes grew larger.  "We have to save him then!" she said, a plan formulating in her head.  "Elizabeth," she started, "go to the wedding and stall for me.  We can't let Robert know where I am.  He'll be after me in a second.  Gibbs and I will go to the fort and look for him."  Elizabeth nodded and ran back out the door.  "Come on Gibbs," Michelle said, walking towards the door.  He stopped her and offered her a gun.  "Let's hope you still have that sharp eye of yours," he said.  Michelle took the gun and held it firmly in her hand.  "Let's go save Jack."

(.)

Elizabeth rushed back to the church and went in to the dressing room where Michelle was supposed to be getting dressed.  She locked the door and started moving things around in the room to sound like she was getting Michelle ready.  A knock came from the door, followed by Robert's voice, "Elizabeth, I saw you rush in.  Is Michelle in there?  Because if she isn't, I can go over to her house and pick her up."

"Yes she is," Elizabeth yelled through the door.  "I'm just getting her ready now."

"Can I see her?" he asked.

"Of course not," Elizabeth replied.  "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"Well can I talk to her then?"

"No.  She lost her voice last night and can't talk," she said, making stuff up off the top of her head.

"Well, I hope you feel better Michelle," Robert said before walking away.  Elizabeth sighed.  This was going to be difficult.

(.)

Gibbs and Michelle ran as fast as they could to the fort.  When they finally arrived, they quietly entered and walked down the main hallway, looking and listening for any guards or signs of Jack.  Soon, the path divided in half.  Gibbs took the right fork while Michelle took the left.  She walked down the hall, making sure she made as little sound as possible on the stone floors.  She turned a corner and saw a guard standing a little ways away in front of a door.  She turned quickly back around the corner and kept quiet.  The guard hadn't seen her, so she was safe at the moment.  Fingering her gun, she decided she had to kill the guard.  The room he was guarding could be where Jack was.  She stepped back in to the hall and expertly shot the man.  She walked in to the hall and moved the guard's body away from the door.  Although she had killed men before, shooting him had made her a little queasy.  She tried to open the door the man had been guarding, but it was locked.  She turned back to the guard and found a key ring attached to his belt.  She took it off and started trying the keys in the lock.  On her fourth try she heard the satisfying click of the lock opening and slowly pushed the door open.  Inside, sitting on the floor watching the door with interest, was Jack.  His face lit up when he saw Michelle, and immediately got up and wrapped his arms around her.  "Are you okay?" Michelle asked, almost in tears.

"Of course I am," he said.  He lifted her chin up and gave her a kiss.  "How are you?"

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry this happened to you.  Robert said he let you go so I would marry him but was going to make you get hanged and I was so worried I would be too late-" Jack silenced Michelle by putting a finger over her lips.

"Not so much at once," he said.  "I'm alright, and you're alright, so that's all that matters."  He was about to kiss her again but stopped, his brow furrowed.  "What was that about marrying Robert?"

"Robert said that if he got you out, I had to marry him.  So, he told me you were gone.  We were supposed to get married today, but I don't want to, I was just going to do it to save you."

"Don't worry about it," Jack said.  "I'm fine.  Now all we need to do is get out of here."

They left the room and started to walk quickly down the hall.  "Gibbs is here.  We've got to find him before we leave."  They made it to the intersection where Gibbs and Michelle met.  "He went this way," Michelle said, going down the hall, but Jack stopped her.

"Michelle, we've got to leave," he told her.

"But we need to get Gibbs!" Michelle protested.

"We can't risk being caught.  Gibbs understands.  We have to keep to the code."

"Oh the code," Michelle mockingly replied.  "And let me ask you, was Gibbs following the code when he came back to find you?  I think you owe him a favor."

Jack looked at Michelle, but knew she wasn't going to change her mind.  "Alright," he said, sounding disappointed, but in truth he was glad that he was convinced not to leave his first mate.  Jack caught up to Michelle, and the two of them started walking down the hallway.

(.)

"Elizabeth, open this door right now!" Robert yelled, banging on the door.

"You can't come in!" she cried, desperately trying to get him to go away.

"Michelle needs to come out right now!  The wedding is about to start.  She needs to be out here now."

"Just give her five more minutes," Elizabeth pleaded.

"I did, ten minutes ago," he said.  "Now, it's time for her to come out."  Elizabeth heard a jingling outside the door, and before she could do anything, Robert had the door open and was looking for Michelle.  But all he saw was Elizabeth.  "Where's Michelle?" he demanded, walking up to Elizabeth.  She didn't respond to him, opting to glare at him instead.  "Where is she?" he asked again, grabbing Elizabeth's shoulders and shaking her.

"Where do you think she is?" she said in a cold voice.

He looked confused for a moment, but then realization dawned on him.  "Damn it!" he yelled.  He turned around and ran out of the church and towards the fort.

(.)

Not long after Michelle and Jack started looking for Gibbs, they came across a bunch of open doors.  Looking in, they saw the many offices had no doors closed.  Every closet had been checked.  They figured this was the work of Gibbs, and that he wasn't too far in front of them.  They walked ahead and heard a loud bang and a grunt from the room just ahead.  They looked in and saw Gibbs opening a closet, his back to them.  A sly smile spreading across his face, Jack motioned for Michelle to be quiet and pulled out his gun, making sure that Gibbs could hear him cocking it.  Gibbs noticeably tensed, and slowly reached for the gun at his side.  "I don't think you want to be doing that mate," Jack said, causing Gibbs to jump in surprise and turn around with his hand clutched to his chest.

"Sweet mother of pearl Jack, you almost gave me a heart attack," he said.

Jack chuckled.  "I couldn't resist mate," he replied with a wink to Michelle, which made her giggle.  "Now, let's venture to the Pearl, shall we?" Jack asked, gesturing towards the door.  The three of them walked out of the room and made their way down the hall, not running in to anyone on the way.  "Not a busy day is it?" Michelle commented.  They looked outside the fort to make sure the coast was clear.  There weren't many people out, and no one was paying any attention to them.  "Ok here's what we should do," Michelle said, turning to Jack and Gibbs.

"Hold on," said Jack, cutting Michelle off.  "Who said you were the leader?  Last I checked, I was the captain here."

Michelle smiled.  "Go right ahead, Captain."

Jack raised a finger and opened his mouth, but nothing came out.  He moved his finger to over his lips and started thinking.

"I think we should walk out like nothing's wrong, and try to attract as little attention as possible to ourselves.  What do you think Captain?" Michelle asked, an amused look on her face.

"That's a brilliant idea," Jack said, as if it was he who suggested it.  "We will initiate the plan," he paused for dramatic effect, "now."

The three of them, as inconspicuously as possible, walked out from where they were into open view.  Just as Michelle suspected, no one noticed that two pirates, one of them scheduled to be hanged in the hour, and a woman walked in to their presence.  They almost made it, silently congratulating themselves on their success.  But they're cover was blown by a familiar voice yelling, "Stop them!"  They looked back and saw Robert pointing at them.  By now, he had caught all of the men's attentions and they started looking around, not quite sure what to do.  Michelle, Jack, and Gibbs started running to the end of the fort where they could quickly escape to the Pearl, which was anchored in the secret cove.  A couple of men were near and tried to fight them off, but Jack and Gibbs quickly got rid of them.  They finally exited the fort and were on the way to the cove.  Michelle could hear the scurrying of feet behind them.  She turned around to see how close they were, but what she saw made her turn pale.  Robert, who was still at the fort, had a pistol cocked and ready to shoot.  And it was pointed at Jack.  His back was to Robert, so Jack didn't see the gun.  Not thinking, Michelle ran up to Jack and wrapped her arms tightly around Jack's neck as the shot was fired.  She felt a searing pain in her shoulder that made her cringe and slowly fell to the ground.  Jack turned around, wondering why Michelle had grabbed on to him, but the confusion in his face soon switched to sadness and concern when he saw the blood that was staining Michelle's dress.  "Oh God no," he moaned, getting down on his knees and holding Michelle in his arms.

"I'll be fine Jack," Michelle croaked, trying to conceal the pain in her voice.  "You've got to run before they catch you.  You'll have enough time."

"I can't leave you here," he said, not moving from her side.

"You need to.  They'll stop for me, giving you time to make it to your ship."

"But Michelle-"

"Just do it Jack!" Michelle yelled, taking him by surprise.  "I don't want to have been hurt and end up having you captured.  I want you to be free.  Now go!"  Jack hesitated, he didn't want to leave her alone and injured, but he could see by the look in her face that she would kill him if he didn't leave.  He got up reluctantly and started running away with Gibbs, but not before glancing one more time at Michelle.

Just as she had thought, the navy officers stopped when they got to her and didn't go after Jack.  They helped her back to the fort, where a doctor was fetched immediately.  Robert was livid.  "I can't believe he did that, throwing you in front of him.  The man can't even take his own bullets," Robert said, trying not to think of the truth, that Michelle had sacrificed herself for Jack.  But Michelle wasn't paying attention.  The pain was very strong, and soon she slipped off into unconsciousness.

[A/N: I am so sorry this chapter is so late, but finals are next week, so my teachers are giving me as many projects and homework as they can before the finals.  It's madness.  But I'll be out of there next week, so I'll have the next, and final, chapter up next weekend!  After that, I may not write for a while because I'm moving to California, but I have a lot of story ideas that I can't wait to start.

Magicgirl810: Thanks.  Sorry this took so long.

TriGemini: What can I say?  Robert is very sneaky, and he made it look like Jack wasn't there anymore, so Michelle had only his word to believe.

Sparrowsgirl-13: Thanks.  And I'm glad you liked the cookies.  I made them myself.

XPUNKROCKGODDESSX: Nice bursting into song there.

Mer2y: Was that good enough intervening?  And so they're still not together, but at least Jack's out.

IceSpikeXBlackRose: Thanks.  Sorry I didn't write fast, but at least I had a rescue attempt.

Shards of Dawn: lol Robert deserves sharp objects being thrown at him.  I'm so happy that you loved False Identity and Forgive and Forget.  And your name is really cool.

Piper8188: What can I say, Robert is an evil kid.

Ok that's it for the review responses.  Thank you to Stina and Chelles for beta-ing!  R/R!]


	12. I Love You

The first thing Michelle was aware of was a slight throbbing in her left shoulder.  She cracked opened one eye, but quickly shut it at the amount of light around her.  Slowly, she tried to open both her eyes, this time successfully preventing any sun blinding.  It didn't take her long to realize that she was lying down in her bed.  She stretched her limbs under the covers, but quickly stopped when the throbbing in her shoulder turned in to thousands of needles poking her muscle.  She stifled a little cry of pain, and lay as still as possible to ease the pain.  When it finally subsided, she decided to try and sit up.  Using her right arm, she slowly pushed herself up so her back was leaning against the headrest.  At that moment, her doorknob started to turn.  Michelle's heartbeat raced, but she was soon relieved to see Will standing in the doorframe.  "Will, you scared me," she said.

"Not as much as you did me," he replied.  "You're lucky that the bullet didn't go in too far.  The doctor said your shoulder will be as good as new in no time, though you'll have a scar once the wound has completely healed."

"Great, now I'll have a battle scar to brag about," she joked.  Many of times she had witnessed similar souvenirs from fights on other pirates, accompanied by the story of how they came to be.  "But when did I see a doctor?  And what are you doing here?"

"To answer your first question, the doctor at the fort took out the bullet while you were still knocked out, which saved you a lot of pain."  Michelle reached up and felt bandages circling her shoulder as proof of this.  "As for your second question," he continued, "I'm here to check and see if you had waken up yet.  Elizabeth and Robert are here too.  We've been waiting for you to get up."

"I feel so special now," she remarked with a grin.  "Let's not keep them in suspense any longer.  Tell them that I have awaken."

Will left the room and soon came back with Elizabeth and Robert in tow.  Elizabeth rushed over to Michelle and gave her a big hug.  "I'm so glad you're okay!" she cried with relief.

"Ow, Elizabeth, you're on my shoulder," Michelle said from beneath her.

"I'm so sorry!"  Elizabeth quickly got up.  "I just got a little excited."

"It's alright," Michelle reassured her.  "I'm glad to know that you care so much."  She looked over and saw Robert standing awkwardly in the corner of the room.  "Will, Elizabeth, can I talk to Robert alone please?" she asked the two.

"Of course," Elizabeth said, pulling Will out of the room and closing the door behind them.  Robert shifted nervously where he was standing before walking closer to Michelle and saying, "Look, Michelle, I'm really sorry about what happened.  I didn't mean to shoot you."

"I know," she replied simply.

"And I'm also sorry about the way I've been acting over the past few weeks.  It was wrong of me to hide Sparrow, I mean Jack, and lie to you about it, only to make you marry me.  I feel so horrible about the whole thing.  I just couldn't bear the idea of losing you to someone else."

"It's fine," Michelle said.  "I forgive you."

Relief washed over his face.  "I'm so glad to hear it.  Now, I was hoping that we could put this whole mess behind us and return to the way we were before you were kidnapped."

Michelle looked up at him sadly.  "Look Robert, you're a really nice guy.  But I don't see a romantic relationship happening between us again.  I'm sorry."

Robert looked disappointed at hearing this, but he quickly covered it up with a small smile and said, "It's alright.  Maybe we can just be friends then."

"I'd like that," Michelle replied with her own reassuring smile.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're doing fine, but I must be running along.  I'll try to come visit later."  He walked to the door and opened it, but turned around instead of going through it.  "Goodbye," he called.

"Bye," Michelle replied.  Robert walked out the door and closed it.  Hardly two seconds later, the door reopened to let in Elizabeth and Will.

"Robert just left," Will told her, sitting down at the corner of her bed.  "He looked pretty down.  What happened?"

"I broke it off with him," Michelle informed the two.

"And you were absolutely right to," Elizabeth replied.  "The way he treated you was just awful!  I would have never guessed it from him."

"He was just feeling a little jealous, that's all.  He didn't want to hurt me," Michelle told her, defending Robert's dignity.

"It's all over now though," Will assured his wife.  "She won't be harmed by him anymore.  And if he does," he said, turning to Michelle, "he'll have me to answer to."  He cracked his knuckles to emphasize the point.

Michelle laughed.  "Thanks."

"Now Michelle, the doctor said you need lots of rest to allow your shoulder to heal.  We'll leave so you can get some sleep," Elizabeth told her.

"But I'm not tired," Michelle whined as Will got up off the bed.

"You heard the woman," he said.  "And don't use your shoulder a lot or else it won't heal properly."

"Yes dad," she replied in a mocking tone.  "I would show you guys out, but unfortunately I'm being forced to stay in bed."

"Don't worry, we know the way out," Elizabeth said with a laugh.  "Bye.  We'll see you later."

"Can't wait," Michelle responded.  The two of them exited the room and closed the door behind them.  When Michelle was sure that they had left, she got up and walked down to her kitchen.  She took out a glass and filled it with water, drinking the whole thing in one gulp.  After wiping her mouth on her arm, she walked over to her cabinets and searched for something to eat.  She sifted through a bunch of rotten fruit until she finally came across a decent looking orange.  Once she had finished eating that, she felt light headed, and decided that sleep was in her best interest.  She made her way back down to her bedroom and fell asleep.

-----

After three days of doing nothing but eat and sleep, Michelle decided that it was time for her to get out of the house and start working again.  While Elizabeth opposed to this plan, the doctor said her arm was healed enough for her to move about.  Since the doctor said it was fine, Elizabeth finally gave in.  The next day, she went to the dress shop and told her boss she was sorry about being gone for so long.  Her boss had heard all about Michelle's kidnap and shooting, so she told her it was all right and she could start working then.  Michelle thanked the woman and stood behind the counter.  In no time, she was back to her old self and working just as well as she had before she left.  It seemed like her life was returning back to normal.

When she was leaving work, she bumped in to Robert on the street.  "Hey," he said, surprised to see her.  "I didn't know you were working again."

"Just started again today," she said proudly.  "I'm so glad to be out of my house!  It's great to be walking around again."

"I'm glad to hear it," he replied.  "Now that you're up and about, how would you like to go out with me later?"

"You mean like a date?" Michelle asked.

"If you want to look at it that way, then yes, a date."

Michelle sighed.  "Robert, I told you already, I just want to be friends with you.  I'm not going to change my mind."

She stared to walk away, but Robert called out, "But I love you."

Michelle inwardly groaned and turned around to face him.  "I'm sorry Robert, but it won't work out again between us.  Just accept it and move on to some other girl that deserves you."

She turned back around and walked away, so she didn't hear him whisper, "But it's you I want."

-----

The next day at the shop, Michelle was working when Robert waked in with a bunch of flowers in his hand.  "Hey Robert, what are you doing here?  And what are the flowers for?"

"These are for you, Michelle," he said, presenting them to her.  "They're a token of my appreciation for you."

"Robert, if you're trying to win me over, it's not going to work," Michelle replied, taking the flowers and setting them down on the counter.

"But why not?  There has to be something I can do to convince you to try us again," Robert pleaded.

"Robert, for the last time, it's not going to work," Michelle yelled out in frustration.  "I'm taking a break," she called out to the manager.  She hurried past Robert and walked out of the shop.  Robert was not giving up that easily, much to her dismay, and followed her out.

"Why can't it work?" he asked Michelle when he caught up to her.  "It did before."

"Because," she said, stopping to look at him, "I don't love you.  There, are you happy, I said it.  I don't love you."

"But you can learn to love me again," Robert tried to reason with her.

"I can't," she replied, starting to get irritated at him.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because I love Jack."  Michelle gasped and put her hand up to her mouth.  "Oh no, I love Jack," she whispered between her fingers.  "Wait a minute, I love Jack.  I love Jack.  I love him!" she yelled out happily.  "Robert, I'm so sorry, but I have to go."  She walked away with a little hop in her step and a smile on her face.  She made her way over to the Turner's house and started knocking on the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" said a voice from within.  Michelle stopped pounding on the door right before the door opened and Elizabeth replaced it.  "Michelle!  What happened?" she asked, noticing the large smile on her face.

"I just realized that I love Jack," Michelle replied.  "Isn't it great?"

Elizabeth gave her an odd look.  "That's wonderful Michelle, but tell me, what are you going to do about it?"

Michelle's smile faded.  "I hadn't thought about that," she told Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sighed.  "Come inside," she told Michelle.  She walked in and made a beeline to the sitting room and sat down on one of the couches, lost in thought.

"I've got it!" Michelle yelled once Elizabeth sat down, causing her to jump.

"Tell me then," Elizabeth said.

"Now that I know this, I can't stay here.  I need to go find him and see if he feels the same."

"And what if he does?" Elizabeth asked.

"Then, I'd stay with him and leave Port Royal," Michelle informed her sadly.

Elizabeth sat there without speaking, but then reached over and gave Michelle a hug.  "I know this is what you want, and if that means leaving, then so be it.  You'll visit though, won't you?"

"Of course I will," Michelle replied, breaking the hug.  "But there is a chance that he won't want to be with me any more."

"I highly doubt that," Elizabeth reassured her.  Just then, the door opened and Will walked in to see the two women close to tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Michelle has wonderful news," she said, motioning for her to tell Will.

"I love Jack," she told him, a smile creeping on her face.  "I'm going to go find him and tell him.  If he feels the same way, then I'm going to stay with him."

"I couldn't be any happier for you," he said, walking over and giving her a hug too.  "When do you leave?"

"I don't know," Michelle replied, going back in to thinking mode.  "As soon as possible, I guess."

"Well, why don't I go down to the docks and see if there's a ship leaving for Tortuga.  He'll be there, I'll wager," Will proposed.

"And I'll go over to your house and help you pack," Elizabeth offered.

Michelle's eyes started to fill with tears.  "You guys are the best," she told them.

"We know," said Will, causing her to laugh.  "Now, let's get moving!  We don't want him to leave without you."  Elizabeth grabbed William, and the three of them went down to Michelle's house while Will headed down to the docks.  When the three of them reached Michelle's house, the two women started to pack up some clothes in Michelle's bag while William played with a pair of Michelle's shoes on the floor.

"Mommy needs those now," Elizabeth said to him, taking the shoes and putting them in the bag.  He got bored and started to roam around the room, inspecting all the pieces of furniture.  Once all the clothes were packed, Michelle got down on her hands and knees and lifted the loose floorboard under her rug.  She took out the small chest and opened it to make sure all of her jewels were in there.  Elizabeth looked in and said, "Wow!  Those are beautiful."

"What can I say, piracy pays well."  Michelle took the chest and stuffed it in between all the dresses that now filled her bag.  She closed it up and lifted it off the bed.  "Let's go," Michelle said, heading for the door.  Elizabeth picked William up and followed.  The three made it down to the docks where Will was waiting.

"You're lucky Michelle, there's a boat leaving today who said they would drop you off.  Don't worry about paying," Will said when he saw Michelle reach down for her purse, "I already did."

"Thank you," she said, giving him a hug.  "I'm going to miss you guys so much."

"Make sure you visit," Elizabeth said, putting William down and giving Michelle a hug.  "If you don't I'm going to have to hunt you down."

"I promise."  Michelle parted from her friend and bent down to give William a hug.  "You be good to your parents while I'm gone," she told him.

"Okay," he replied, giving her a big hug.

Michelle bent back up and took her bag.  "Well, this is it.  If I don't come back in a week, feel free to sell my house.  You can keep the money."

"We will," Will said, giving her one more hug.  "Tell Jack to treat you well, or else."

"I don't think we have to worry about that."  Elizabeth smiled at her friend and gave her another hug.

"Well, here it goes."  Michelle walked over to the ship and turned around before walking up the gangplank.  "Bye!" she yelled, waving frantically.  Elizabeth and Will echoed, smiling as she turned around to board the ship.  Soon after she had gotten on, the ship started to move, and Michelle was carried away from Port Royal.

-----

The ship had made good time; it docked in Tortuga two nights after it had set off.  While the Black Pearl could make the trip quicker, it was still fast for normal standards.  Michelle thanked the captain for giving her a ride and walked on to the dock.  Right away, she spotted the Pearl anchored not far away.  She ran over to the ship with bag in hand.  When she finally made it, she carefully stepped up the gangplank and walked over to Jack's cabin.  She opened to door, only to be met by an empty room.  Figuring that he was in a bar, she set her bag down and walked back out.  Once she was in the city, she walked to the nearest pub, which was Christina's.  She opened the door and smiled.  Jack was there.  He was sitting alone and slouched down with his back to her, rum in his hand.  She started to walk towards him, but stopped when a woman came and began talking to him.  Her happiness started to melt away at the sight of him with another woman.  Michelle moved in a little closer so she could hear.

"Hey Jack," the woman said in a seductive voice.  "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Wallowing," he replied flatly and gulped down some of his drink.

"How about I fix that and give you some company, hmm?" she offered, leaning in to accentuate the fact that her dress was very low cut.

"I don't think so, I'm not in the mood."

The woman had a shocked looked on her face.  Not in the mood?  When was Jack Sparrow not in the mood, especially when he was drinking?  "Well, is there anything else I can get you?" she inquired once she got over the shock of his previous statement.

"Is there anything you've got that can mend a broken 'eart?" he asked her.

The woman stared at him.  What had gotten in to Jack Sparrow?  "No, sorry," she said before walking off.  He was obviously not going to be of any use to her.  He didn't acknowledge the fact that she was gone; he just took another drink of his rum.

Thinking this the perfect moment, Michelle walked up behind him and said, "I think I have something that can fix that."

Jack looked up and turned his head.  When he saw Michelle, a light seemed to appear in his eyes and a smile formed on his face.  He stood up, and before he could say anything, she stuck her hand out.  "Hello Jack Sparrow, I'm Michelle Davis."

Jack looked quizzically at her and raised an eyebrow.  "Not Michelle Bennett?"

"Nope," she said, a smile playing across her face.

"Well, Miss Davis, it's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, but I'll let it pass this time."  He filled the gap between them and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.  Her hands moved to around his neck while his took their place around her waist.  It took everything Michelle had not to melt in to a puddle right there.  She had forgotten how great kissing him was.  When they broke apart, Michelle had a smile on her face.  She leaned back in for another kiss, which Jack was more than happy to receive.  Michelle was so happy; she didn't think it could get any better.  Once they came back for air, Jack leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Michelle, I love you."

Michelle's heart skipped so many beats that she thought she would have a heart attack.  He loved her.  "I love you too Jack," she said, a smile on both of their faces.  They kissed again, happy to finally be with the one they loved.

[A/N:  The end!  Awww, I really liked this ending.  It's so sweet!  Now that this story's over, I'm going to start another fanfic.  I have some of one written, but unfortunately, it's saved on my computer, which is in storage, so you won't be getting it for a while.  But I will start another fic, a you/jack fic, to be precise.  It should be out soon, so look for it.  Now, on to the review responses!

Depprulz: Thanks.

TriGemini: Well, through all that has happened, they're finally together.  Thank you for sticking with me all this time!

Piper8188:  She did tell him to leave her there so it would stall the navy so he can run away, and if he did throw her over his shoulder, he would be slowed down.  But they did end up together, so it's all good.

XPUNKROCKGODDESSX: I'm glad you like it, but now, it really is the end.

Mer2y: I'm glad I'm in California, because if I was in Georgia, you'd be smacking me until I'm unconscious.  It's been forever since I updated.  Sorry!  I hope Georgia is nice and I'll talk to you on IM.

xTheAngelOfDarkenessx: I'm glad you like the story!  Also, I didn't really picture this to be a movie, since the main character is an OC.  Johnny Depp is very yummy!  I always find pictures of him and save them on my computer.  Also, the only reason I had chapter 1 of False Identity for a chapter 12 was that I needed to have the author's note, but fanfiction doesn't allow a chapter with just an author's note.  So, I decided to use that chapter to fill up space.  Sorry for the confusion, this one is meant to be the chapter 12, not the last one.

Well, that's my last review response for this story!  R/R and tell me what you thought of my ending!  Also, I know that 15 people have me on author alert, and I sure didn't get fifteen reviews!  So if I am on your alert, please review and tell me what you thought of my whole story.  You can be honest, I just want to know what you think of it.  Now, go review!  And thank you Stina for beta-ing.  You're my hero.

Also, TODAY IS JOHNNY DEPP'S BIRTHDAY!  Happy birthday Johnny!  I love you!]


End file.
